The Last Celestial Mage
by WolfieANNE
Summary: AU: Lucy had promised long ago that she would protect the world from falling into the Fullbusters' clutches. Doing so, she had ended up trying to make the young heir, Gray Fullbuster, fall in love with her. As she spent time with him, she eventually, falls in love. Would she even dare kill Gray for the sake of the world? Or will she die in his place? Collab fic. Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

**The Last Celestial Mage  
**

**Prologue**

**Summary:** Lucy had promised long ago that she would protect the world from falling into the Fullbusters' clutches. Doing so, she had ended up trying to make the young heir, Gray Fullbuster, fall in love with her. As she spent time with him, she eventually, falls in love. Would she even dare kill Gray for the sake of the world? Or will she die in his place?

**A/N:** Hey everyone! This is a new story, and it's a collab with **Weirdo BLABBER**! Waa! I'm so excited! OwO So yes, it's magical yet different. Still AU but.. still xD So yes, she says hi to you all, hahah XD And she did this prologue. I know right? She's so awesome! I loved this prologue, thank her. Well, reaaad.

**WARNING:** This wasn't beta read, I only proofread this (for Weirdoooo)

**Genre:** Romance, Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Hurt and Comfort and Friendship.

**Disclaimer:** _We do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.__  
_

* * *

Magic.

It was an unstable thing. It had saved millions—and yet turned people into greedy monsters who live only for power. Evil has controlled their minds and filled their hearts with darkness.

The millennia was coming to a close and yet an age was beginning; an age where mages were to walk the earth. However, even in the brightest rooms, there were dark corners. And in the Age of Light, came evil spawns.

The Fullbusters, who used every drop of their magic to steal, kill and destroy, had invaded the land of Fiore. They came as terrorists, bringing with them dark fairies who do their every bidding. They burnt villages and took over several countries. Finally, their unfathomable evil spread and the mages of light retaliated.

"_Mama! Mama!" _screamed a little girl whose golden hair swayed as she ran.

Layla Heartfilia, the Leader of the Celestial Mages of the Heartfilia Clan, turned around to look at her daughter bitterly. She would have wanted Lucy not to see her leaving, especially with no assurance of a safe return.

The blond woman knelt down to look at her daughter properly. Tears were flowing from the young girl's eyes like rain and the mother held her tightly in her arms to bid her farewell.

"Don't go… _Please?_" Lucy pleaded, tugging her mother's clothes.

"Lucy, you know it is my job to protect our people," Layla said gently, but firmly, "And someday, it will be _your _duty, too."

"No… I don't want!"

"Lucy, I need you to stay here and protect them while I'm away on a far bigger responsibility," the mother ordered, "I need you to promise me that you_ will _be strong."

The girl nodded and swallowed the cries in her throat, "I will… And… And you'll be back, right?"

"I will…" the woman smiled as she said this, which brought peace to her daughter's face, "I promise."

With her companions, Layla Heartfilia of the Celestial Mage Clan left and the door closed behind her, in front of the young girl.

Every day, she waited for her safe return.

But it didn't come. Instead, news of the Fullbusters' terrorizing grew even more intense. With this, Lucy came to realize that the Celestial Mages had failed.

Layla was _dead._

* * *

**A/N:** Nooooo! LAYLA'S DEAD! TT^TT I do not want to kill her but I have to! Forgive me everyone... Anyway, yesh, prologue. Did you like it? It is kind of mysterious, ain't it? XD Well, there is another chapter anyway :))

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog:

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Forgotten Memories, Good Meets Bad, Secretly In Love** and **Going Against The Current.**_

_"Nothing is ever perfect, except for God. But to make everything perfect, you must struggle hard."_

_ -Anne :)_


	2. Dark Fairies

**The Last Celestial Mage  
**

**Chapter 1 – Dark Fairies**

******Summary:** Lucy had promised long ago that she would protect the world from falling into the Fullbusters' clutches. Doing so, she had ended up trying to make the young heir, Gray Fullbuster, fall in love with her. As she spent time with him, she eventually, falls in love. Would she even dare kill Gray for the sake of the world? Or will she die in his place?

**A/N:** Heeeey, so yesh... CHAPTER ONE OF LCM! OwO Okay, so this is a mix up. But most of the chapter was written by me :) I do not know when I'll be able to update the next one but... I'm sure it'll be quick, teehee. And about GATC and You Scared? I'll be updating them soon ;) So keep an eye on those two stories!

**WARNING:** This wasn't beta read, we only proofread this.

**Genre:** Romance, Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Hurt and Comfort and Friendship.

**Disclaimer:**_ We do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

A heavy sigh was released and the girl looked at her feet. She swung them steadily and kept still on her bed, debating on whether or not she should go out. Her soft blonde hair cascaded down below her shoulder whilst her deep brown eyes shone in the dark. Light reflected on her porcelain skin and a wide smile stretched on her lips.

"Alright! I'm going to visit the village today," she finally decided and her smile grew wider, and brighter. She pushed herself off the bed and landed on the floor with a soft thud. She snapped her fingers and the blankets of her bed floated up, along with her pillows and other scattered messes on the bed. The blankets folded themselves and the pillows gently dropped on the bed neatly, with the blankets on top. A few notebooks and pens went straight to her drawer and the blonde stretched her arms.

She walked bare-footed towards her closet and opened it. She hummed and pursed her lips, deep in thought. She cupped her chin by her index finger and thumb, while her other hand went under her elbow.

"What to wear… what to wear?" she asked herself and the clothes automatically swished to the side to feature each and every dress and clothing there is.

The blonde's eyes widened and she gasped, and the clothes stopped moving to show one, pretty dress. It was a simple one, not too fancy nor too dull looking. It was a cream yellow piece. It had loose sleeves reaching her wrists with a white ribbon around the waist part. The dress reached her ankles but it was quite easy to move despite this.

Before wearing it, the blonde grabbed loose brown pants reaching just below her knees, and wore it. The pants had garters just around the edges, and made it look a little puffy. Then she strapped on a belt with a few hooks here and there, and locked in a sheath for a sword. She also strapped on a dagger holder around her right leg, and buckled it tight, for there was a dagger inside. Then she wore a white tube and finally wore the dress.

Breathing in, she smiled brightly, "Okay, it's time to go!"

She grabbed a brown shoulder bag and stuffed in a brown vest, water, money, and some fruits. Then she grabbed a bow and a sheath of arrows, and strapped it to her back. The blonde grabbed a pair of brown round-toed flats and slowly stepped into them. Then she left.

The blonde closed the door shut and frowned a little. She sniffed and suddenly squinted her eyes. There was a distinctly familiar scent in the air.

"Blood… and smoke," she muttered.

She stood still and listened. Hearing none, her ears perked and she ran. Her hair blew against her face as she ran very quickly, dodging branches and jumping over roots and stones. Ruffled, crushed leaves and thuds were heard as she ran, her light feet quickly making no noise except for the leaves she stepped on occasionally.

As she drew near the village, the smell of blood and smoke got stronger. She finally reached a clearing and shoved the branches that blocked her view away. Her eyes widened and her heart was filled with both anger and grief, making her grip the branch tighter.

"_What in the world…_?!" she voicelessly said and ran once again. Her feet slid down as she clenched her jaw. The village was nearly destroyed; smokes rising up everywhere, houses were torn down, and the smell of blood was in the air.

The blonde fastened her pace and jumped high over the fence from the hill and the village. She landed on the ground with a thud and pushed herself once again to run to the entrance of the village. She stopped running and looked around, her eyes wide in fear.

"M-Milady," someone shakily said.

The blonde's ears perked and she turned her head to the side to see an old woman lying on the ground just a few feet away from her. She quickly ran to the old lady and crouched beside her. The blonde pulled the gray-haired woman up and leaned her on the wall.

"Mae-san! What happened here?" the blonde asked as she looked around. People were dragging their own bodies to their houses, crawling and limping. The dead were lined up as if for sale. The whole village was in shambles. Anger filled her whole body as her hair slowly rose from her shoulders.

The old lady, Mae, noticed this and quickly (as well as shakily) placed a hand on the blonde's shoulders.

"Lucy-sama, please calm down," Mae said and her eyes saddened.

The blonde snapped out of it and looked at the old woman. Lucy gritted her teeth as her eyes narrowed dangerously, "Tell me, _who did this_?"

Mae looked at Lucy sadly and hesitated at first. She let out a sigh and looked up at the sky.

"D-Dark fairies attacked around d-dawn. Men and women who knew how to fight fought against them… but there were just too many," she cried a little and closed her eyes in pain, "My husband, son, and my niece died in the fight as well. Only a few survived, for the Fullbusters pulled them back," Mae said and cried harder.

Lucy's eyes widened and she growled. "Where did the dark fairies retreat to? Where did they go?" she asked and looked around for anything, something – at least a clue to where the evil creatures went.

Mae's eyes widened and she clutched onto Lucy's dress. "N-No! You mustn't chase after them! They are too dangerous and too strong! I've lost my family already; I can't lose you as well… You who I treat as a daughter!" she cried and her legs shook.

Lucy looked at Mae sadly and sighed. "I'm sorry Mae-san… but I have to go. I promise I'll come back. I'll send back a Mariposa to tell you when I'm safe, okay? Now tell me which way they went," she said and smiled reassuringly. Mae looked up at her in fear and bit her lip.

"They went that way, into the Meylin Forest."

Lucy immediately stood up and ran towards the direction of the forest, opposite to the village. Mae yelled the blonde's name but she didn't hear it. Anger filled her whole body, up to the very core. She gritted her teeth and stopped running just before she entered the forest. She took of her dress, shoved it in her bag, and wore the brown vest she had taken with her before going out.

"Now I can run properly and more freely," Lucy said and smirked a little, "Dark fairies… here I come," she said and ran quickly into Meylin Forest.

ooooOoooo

A fairy giggled mockingly, whilst her wings kept her floating just over the ground. She had silver white hair reaching just below her shoulders and her eyes were blue. A white pointy tail swished behind her as she kept flying, a hum escaping her lips every now and then.

"_Lord Gray will be satisfied~ People of the Magnolia village were slayed~ Lady Ul and Lady Ultear will give us meat for slaying them~ Lord Lyon will praise us~ Oh what a wonderful thing we had done~_" the girl sang and giggled wickedly.

Another girl with dark gray wings that looked similar to her – except with long white hair – smiled in amusement. "Oh Lisanna, you know they are always pleased with what we do," the other dark fairy said and grinned evilly.

The short-haired girl named Lisanna shrugged and let her tail wrap around her right leg. "But Mira-nee, Lord Gray requested this! He hardly requests anything!" she chimed and clapped her hands in excitement, "What if he promotes me? _Kyaa_! That would be the best killing gift ever!" Lisanna squealed and the long-haired girl, or Mira, rolled her eyes and smiled.

Lucy, safely hidden behind a huge tree, gritted her teeth in anger upon hearing this.

_So it's the Fullbusters again? Why Magnolia? Damn it! I hate them! _Lucy thought and slowly reached from behind to grab her bow and an arrow. She gently put it in place and pointed it at some random fairy. She waited for a moment, her other eye closed as she waited for a moment to strike.

She pulled the string harder and when the dark fairy stopped moving, she let go and it hit the fairy in the head.

"Ahh!" the dark fairy squirmed in the air and went crazy before its wings fluttered and stopped repeatedly. Her eyes rolled up and her wings stopped flapping as she fell on the ground. All the other fairies went berserk, searching for the shooter who had taken the fairy's life.

Lucy quickly reached for another arrow and hit another fairy in the head. It screamed and landed on the ground with a loud thud. Now Lucy stayed still, not wanting to be caught. She was sure they watched where the arrow came from.

"Mira-nee, it came from over there," Lisanna whispered in a low, dangerous tone and Mira growled.

"I know," her sister replied.

"_Shit_," Lucy cursed and grabbed an arrow, and shot someone while she showed herself. Screeches were heard as she attacked. She finally stopped using her arrow and pulled forth her sword. She ran and quickly slashed a fairy across her chest.

"_Gaaaah_!" it screeched and shook violently as she slithered across the ground before she completely died.

"_Who are you? What do you want?_" Lisanna yelled and her fangs grew. She quickly grabbed a few sharp metal shards from a pouch on her belt and aimed to attack Lucy.

Lucy whistled at the sight of Lisanna's fangs and shrugged smugly. "I don't know, who do you think I am?" the blonde slyly grinned and Lisanna growled angrily.

"No matter, _attack_!" she yelled and quickly threw the metal shards at Lucy.

The blonde's eyes widened and she jumped out of the way. She ran forward and stabbed a fairy in its belly. She ducked from a spear being thrown at her and grabbed her dagger as well. She sliced off a fairy's head and stabbed another in its chest.

The skirmish continued until the battlefield was left with only Lisanna, Mira and Lucy standing. The three stared in deadly silence for a moment, then as quick as a flash of lightning, Lucy jumped behind Lisanna and grabbed her by the neck, away from her sister.

Dagger in Lisanna's throat, Lucy smiled at Mira who growled at her.

"_Let my sister go_," Mira dangerously hissed, her eyes narrowing further into slits as she glared at the blonde. Lucy didn't waver and stared back at Mira coldly.

"You destroyed my village. Isn't it just as fair if I kill you all?" Lucy said and tightened her hold on Lisanna who squirmed. The white-haired fairy gasped for air and Mira's eyes narrowed further.

"_Let. Her. Go_," Mira said and slowly, lightning cackled around her fingers in anger. Lucy took a quick look at the dark fairy's threat and just growled lowly.

"Show me the way to the Fullbusters and I'll let your precious sister go," Lucy said and smiled cruelly, "And don't worry, I won't kill him. I'm just going to observe, that's all…"

Mira glared at her long and hard before she sighed in defeat, "Fine. First, let Lisanna go."

"Show me the way first. _Then, _I let her go," Lucy bargained and Mira agreed bitterly.

Her master would surely torture her for showing such weakness in front of the enemy. Dark fairies as her were supposed to be strong. They have endured being expelled from their home and being forgotten by their very own family, and friends.

Mira flew ahead of Lucy, who was now holding Lisanna captive, and led the way to the secret lair of the Fullbusters, the evil mages who had terrorized the country.

_Just you wait, Fullbusters, _she thought, _I'll pay you back hundred folds for what you did to the village._

* * *

**A/N:** She's heading to the Fullbusters! But it's a long way there - oops... spoiler? XD So, did you like it? :) REVIEW OKAY? REVIEW! In behalf of Weirdo :D We bid you... goodbye! See ya guys in the next chapter!

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog:

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Forgotten Memories, Good Meets Bad, Secretly In Love** and **Going Against The Current.**_

_"Nothing is ever perfect, except for God. But to make everything perfect, you must struggle hard."_

_Byee! -Anne :)_


	3. The End Begins

**The Last Celestial Mage  
**

**Chapter 2 – The End Begins**

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter! Much faster than usual eh? Thank WEIRDO for that, teehee. You'll know soon why the title of the chapter is like that. I'm sorry but unlike usual, I won't reply to your reviews in the chapters. I'll see if I have time and I'll reply to your reviews via PM. So, on behalf of Weirdo, you can... START!

**WARNING:** This wasn't beta read, I only proofread this (for Weirdoooo)

**Genre:** Romance, Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Hurt and Comfort and Friendship.

**Disclaimer:** _We do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"_Nee-san, the forest!" screamed a small voice from behind her. Mirajane turned and saw that her younger sister Lisanna, a pixie-in-training, had been badly hurt. She quickly rushed to aide her sister and wiped the tears that escaped from her eyes._

"_What happened?" she asked, looking very concerned. Something in Lisanna's eyes told her that things have taken a bad turn outside their hollow._

"_The mages—dark ones—are attacking the forest!" explained Lisanna weakly._

"_What?! And the others, are they retaliating?"_

"_The nymphs went into hiding; the forest grumps and the elves, as well as some of our pixies, tried to fight back but… They're too strong, nee-san…"_

_Mirajane felt her heart grow heavier every passing second. Ever since the humans discovered magic and used them for evil, the world had been thrown off balance. They were not supposed to be vessels of such power._

"_And Elfman? Where is he?"_

_Lisanna burst into tears and clung to her sister's neck, her brightly-colored wings drooping. "I don't know where he is. I'm sorry."_

_Mira embraced her sister tighter as she tried to fight back tears. She trembled but tried to console her sister, telling her that everything will be okay._

"Hey, you! Why did you stop moving?"

Mirajane snapped out of the trance she was in and found herself in tears, staring at the darkened sky. She was now standing at the edge of a cliff, overlooking a deep chasm so deep that only fogs could be seen when one looks down below. At the other side of the chasm was a wide elevated portion of land; on it stood a huge castle.

_Another one of these memories, _she thought to herself, wiping her face dry. She had only realized then how much she had actually been crying.

"Are you alright?" said the same voice from before. Mirajane looked behind her and saw that the blond girl was still there, a hand tightly grasping her sister Lisanna's arm and her other hand holding a dagger on her back. Despite looking very dangerous, the girl's eyes really looked concerned as the chocolate orbs pierced through Mirajane's pale ones.

"W-We're here," she said and turned her back on the girl. Her dark purple wings immediately hung down and her feet landed on the ground with a soft crunch on the rocks. "This is the Fullbuster mansion."

"Che," the girl exclaimed and a smirk appeared on her face. "Just looking at this place makes me feel disgusted. What the hell did they do to this place, anyway? This used to be the largest enchanted forest in all of Fiore and now—"

Mirajane no longer heard anything that the girl was saying; rather, she had stopped listening upon hearing the words '_enchanted forest_'. Somehow, those words sounded so hopeful—and distant. It made her imagine of a beautiful place one would call a paradise where the trees were bountiful and covered the mountains, painting it with several shades of green. She could imagine fairies with beautiful, brightly-colored wings, like what she and Lisanna had in her trances and dreams, floating and spreading glitters to the trees and mountains. There were also beautiful nymphs, elves, and elementals.

_Just where have these images come from? _She thought.

"Where are the other pixies now?" the girl asked and Mirajane was brought back into the conversation again.

"Nee-san…" concern filled Lisanna's voice. "Are you okay?"

"I—"

"Do you know where they are?" asked the blond again. "Surely, you would know…"

"_We don't_," said Mira loudly, almost defensively. The girl was now looking at her very suspiciously from head to toe. "I've done what you asked me and taken you here. Now let my sister go."

She remained silent, just looking at the silver-haired fairy, and after a while said, "What are you?"

"What?" exclaimed Lisanna and turned to look at the blond. "Are you asking questions now?"

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia of the esteemed Heartfilia clan. I am a celestial mage," she said all of a sudden. Her grip on Lisanna loosened and finally, Lisanna shoved her hand away and ran behind her sister.

"I've studied different kinds of magical creatures, elementals and even mages. As far as I know dark fairies are magical creatures whose physical appearance resembles that of humans, but with elf-like ears and noses like that of trolls," she explained.

"W-Where are you getting at?" said Mirajane. _What a strange girl, this Lucy Heartfilia is!_

"Moreover, their wings are dark but they surely don't glitter," she said, disregarding Mirajane's confused statements. "So, what are you?"

"We are _dark fairies _working for the Fullbuster clan!" Lisanna exclaimed and stepped in front of Mirajane.

"No, you're not," Lucy said. "Surely, you've noticed that you look different from the other dark fairies. And you're a lot stronger, too. Why is that?"

"Th-That's because…" Lisanna mumbled and looked for an explanation. "That's because we are preferred by the Fullbusters and thus, given special abilities."

"It's true that they could have done that… But they couldn't have given you _emotions_, could they?" she said bluntly. The statement struck Mirajane so hard that her ears rang.

_It's true, _she thought. _Dark fairies are lost souls who are moved by malice and evil magic. They are incapable to emotions. So… What does—_

"What are you implying, human?" she asked.

"It's just a theory but," Lucy placed her hand under her chin, with her thumb under it and her index finger tracing her lips, "Could it be that the two of you are pixies who have fallen to the dark?"

Lisanna scoffed and laughed at this remark. She ran toward Lucy, her hands accumulating magical power and emitted a bright light.

"Fool!" she said, "Don't give yourself an opening!"

_That magic—! _Lucy thought to herself, and moved about quickly, disappearing from Lisanna's view and turning up behind Mirajane. She hit the fairy's nape, making her fall unconscious to the ground.

"Nee-san!" called Lisanna angrily and she came flying towards Lucy again.

This time, she was faster and caught Lucy by her hair before the blond could dodge. Just when she was about to strike her, Lucy balled her hand into a fist and buried it in Lisanna's stomach with a loud _thud_. The punch was so strong that Lisanna flew away and landed beside Mirajane, also unconscious. Lucy shook her hand in pain.

"Had you _not _attacked me," she said, "I would have been nicer." She looked at both of them with pity.

_Just now, this girl used pixie magic to attack me, _she thought recalling the bright light from Lisanna's magic. _Now, I'm sure that they're pixies who have fallen in darkness. Poor things._

Lucy dragged the two of them under the trees as carefully as she could. When they were settled, the girl cut herself in the palm and let the blood ooze out naturally. This blood she used to draw strange figures on Mira and Lisanna's foreheads, palms, navels and wingtips.

"_I am one who calls upon the creatures of light_," said Lucy in a deep and eager tone, "_Release_!"

With this, the drawings all over the girls' bodies started to glow and slowly covered them in a bright yellow light. The light flickered and Lucy clicked her tongue.

"As expected of those Full-bastards," she said to herself, complimenting the strong magic her enemies had casted on the two. She straightened her back and breathed in deeply, holding out her hand above the two. She drew figures in the air again, which glowed, and forcefully struck it at the center.

"_I call upon the light of the mighty star Aquarius,_" she screamed and wind started to blow, "_Release!_"

* * *

The raven flew in front of a black-haired teenager who leaned on the veranda as he stared at the light the shone above him. It was strange, he mentally noted, that in that depressing dump, such a light could shine. He smirked as he stroke the raven with much practice.

"It's such a dump here," said a newcomer from behind him, making the teenager turn and look at whoever it was. The newcomer had gray hair and slanted eyes. He had his arms crossed across his chest as he leaned at the doorframe. "Gray, Ul has something she wants you to do."

"What is it about this time?" asked Gray, turning his back on the other. He looked up again and saw that the light had gone. _Stupid Lyon, you made miss the show_.

"Some errand she wants you to run," explained Lyon. "Seems like our dear fairies messed up big time and most of them were killed. Ul wants you to collect the darkness and take it back here."

"The attack this time was led by Ul's experiments, right? That Mira and Lisanna?" he asked. The raven took flight and Gray walked toward the door.

"Yeah…" Lyon said as Gray stopped in front of him. "She said that had they made it alive, she wants you to _take them out_."

"You know I really don't like my hands getting dirty," said Gray, pouting lazily.

"Stop complaining. After all, this job is child's play for you, right?"

Gray simply _hmph_-ed and took his coat before walking away. After staying in that castle for such a long time, he had almost forgotten what the outside looked like so this job made him a bit excited; but he was too cool to want to show that.

_Taking out the trash, huh, _he thought to himself. _It shouldn't be much. I just hope something fun happens._

* * *

"Knowing that we were no match for them, we asked the humans for help but… they turned their backs on us, leaving us at the mercy of the dark mages," explained Mirajane, her hair flowing down to her feet as she hugged her legs close to herself.

She had woken up to a bright light and when she looked up, she saw Lucy smiling gently at her. The girl had released her from the darkness and she now returned to being a pixie, and her memories came with it.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't do anything for you," said Lucy, handing her another fruit. "But now at least you can go back to cultivating the earth, being a pixie."

"Thank you," said Mira and held Lucy's hand. "Thank you for freeing us."

"It was only natural," Lucy smiled. "So where are you going now?"

"We're going to look for the other pixies and creatures of this forest," Mira explained and looked at Lisanna who was still unconscious. "I just hope we're not the only ones left."

"You're not," Lucy said. "I can feel it."

Mirajane smiled. "And you? Do you have companions with you?"

"No," she said as she smiled naturally. "I'm sure that there are other light mages out there but so far I haven't had contact with any of them. But as for me, I'm the last of my kind—the last celestial mage."

"Ce-Celestial mage?!" Mira exclaimed with eyes that widened to the size of oranges, "Yes! You said you were a Heartfilia! Oh, _you look just like your mother_!"

"You knew my mother?"

"Yes, of course!" Mira said excitedly. "She would come and visit us always, helping us cultivate the earth and spread pixie dust all around. Your mother… was a really nice person."

"I'm glad to have met someone who knew her," Lucy said as she smiled widely, her heart feeling very light and warm.

"Heartfilia, you say? I knew her, too…"

"This voice—!" Mira exclaimed and both she and Lucy stood up, looking around frantically for the owner of the malice-filled voice.

All of a sudden, a raven-haired man wearing a dark purple coat appeared in front of them, smirking.

"This man is—?" Lucy said.

"Gray…" Mira said and her heart thumped heavily in her chest, "Gray _Fullbuster_."

"Huh…" Lucy said, a confident smile being written on her face, "_Lucky_."

She stepped in front of Mirajane and spoke, "Mira-san, take Lisanna away for now. I'll handle this Full-_bastard_."

"Lucy, he's strong… I—"

"Please…" Lucy said. Mira could hear the eagerness in her voice and somehow, in that dark forest, Mira could feel the sunlight just pierce through.

"I'll leave it to you, then," Mira said and swiftly flew over to her sister in one second, and teleporting the next.

"Well, this is a let-down," said Gray as maliciously as before. "I was hoping to party with such pretty ladies, but it seems you've let them go."

"If you want to party," said Lucy, getting in position to attack, "Then you can just come and party with me."

"Oh… Is that a challenge? You'd better not disappoint me."

Gray leaped up calmly, and Lucy reacted fast, taking her bow and started shooting at him immediately. However, as soon as he had shown up, he also disappeared into thin air. The blond looked around nervously, feeling the atmosphere get heavier.

"You're a celestial mage, right?"

Lucy could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand up as she heard how close the voice came from behind her. She jumped forward and turned to look at him immediately.

"But it's too bad, though…" he said. "To think you're _only at this level_."

"_What did you say_?!" said Lucy, feeling a bit irritated now and leapt at him.

_You're cute but you just won't do_, thought Gray to himself. Ice formed around his fingertips and he slashed at Lucy once, while dodging her at the same time.

"_Argh_!" exclaimed Lucy.

Gray was pleased with what he heard. He never really liked harming girls but this one was an exception as she was the only girl who wasn't jumping at him and becoming lovey-dovey. Feeling extremely proud and cool, he turned around. However, instead of continuing the façade of being the _cool bad guy_, Gray's jaw dropped and he could feel the blood from all over his body rise to his face, making their way out through his nose.

He _did _slash the girl—but only her top and her vest was slashed off, while the white tube she had worn was split in half. Lucy was now covering herself with her hands; luckily, her pants were intact and weren't slashed needlessly.

"_Gah_—!" exclaimed Gray, covering his nose and mouth with his hand. He was sure that he was bright red now and he stepped backward.

"_Pe-Pervert_!" screamed Lucy and turned her back at him immediately.

Without knowing why, Gray took off his coat and threw it to Lucy. It landed softly over her head, surprising her a little but somehow, she found it comforting and even _romantic_.

_Wh-What the hell am I thinking_?! Lucy reprimanded herself.

"T-Too bad for you that I don't battle naked women…" he said as he started to run away, "I-I'll see you and end this some other time."

The girl turned around rather sheepishly, holding the coat closely to her skin, only to find out that Gray had left. The girl blushed slightly. _For someone evil, he was pretty kind._

"Wait… _What am I thinking again?!_"

The blonde took in a deep breath and dragged a hand down her face. Knowing there was no answer, she asked, "So does that mean I win?"

Silence was what she heard and she shrugged, grabbing her bow and spinning it around before getting her dress again. She wore it and ripped off the skirt until it reached her knees. "Well, I certainly don't need this. Yuck," Lucy said and threw away the coat. She stepped on the coat and kicked dirt over it, making it all dirty.

She sighed and felt herself getting itchy; she needed to change clothes quickly. Despite being annoyed by the fact that her top was literally torn off, she did find out something good from her _observation:_

That Gray Fullbuster is a _pervert._

* * *

**A/N:** HAHAHA! Gray is a pervert~ Gray is a pervert! I actually had fun reading this chapter. Most of the chapter was written by Weirdo, and half of the ending was mine. Especially that "That Gray Fullbuster is a pervert." Kuhaahahah! That was hilarious! How embarrassing Gray!_  
_

I thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapter - not as famous as my other stories but it's a good start. I have to go now so... later! OH! GATC will be updated either on MONDAY or someday next week ;)

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog:

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Forgotten Memories, Good Meets Bad, Secretly In Love** and **Going Against The Current.**_

_"Nothing is ever perfect, except for God. But to make everything perfect, you must struggle hard."_

_-Anne :)_


	4. A New Bond

**The Last Celestial Mage**

**Chapter 3 – A New Bond**

**A/N:** Yo everyone! Quite a fast update eh? Thank WEIRDO for that! OwO You know I'm too lazy to finish my stories =_= My love life is interfering my STUDIES AS WELL! Buuut, he's my inspiration ;) And yes, it's a HE. Don't tell me you thought I was a guy? :O Sorry, I'm too shy to finish this AUTHOR NOTE cause my friend is reading it, pfft. READ!

**WARNING:** This wasn't beta read, I only proofread this (for Weirdoooo)

**Genre:** Romance, Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Hurt and Comfort and Friendship.

**Disclaimer:** _We do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

The blonde sighed and sat on the sand just by the river, her hair soaking wet. She had just changed her clothes – somehow she had managed to find a village nearby and bought a fresh set. Thanks to that skirmish earlier, she had to buy some when she had more than enough back at her home already. What's worse was that vest was her favorite.

"Stupid Full-bastard," Lucy growled and squeezed the water out of her hair. "Stupid… _pervert_," she hissed and grabbed a rock. "Stupid… _Gray_!" she yelled and threw the rock towards north. She growled and sighed, slowly sinking in the ground.

"_Zzzz_…"

Lucy blinked and looked up. _What was that sound_?

The blonde listened quietly and heard snoring from a distance. She wrapped her fingers around the handle of her sword and stood up, slowly walking forward. She had to find out what that was. The forest was no place for a picnic, anyway. It was full of enchanted creatures which were more or less dangerous once prompted.

"_Who's there_?" she said, her eyes darting everywhere.

Lucy walked forward and then nearly jumped in surprise. There, lying in front of her was a sleeping boy with pink hair. The girl looked intently at the boy's mouth that had hung open in his sleep. Whenever he snored, small sparks came from his insides, and out of his mouth. Right then and there, Lucy knew that he wasn't _just _a human.

"A… _morphe_!" Lucy said in bated breath. Her heart thumped in her chest with excitement. Lucy Heartfilia, 17, Celestial Mage, is now in the presence of what can be considered a creature so rare, so elusive that only three had been spotted since the beginning of magic itself. She crouched down with curiosity and stared at the pinkette, "But what is a morphe doing here?"

With much practice, Lucy knelt closer to the specimen. The pinkette had scales, dragon scales, on some parts of his body, with sharp fangs and red wings folded behind his back. A red pointy tail lay still on the ground beside him, unmoving yet glinting. _No doubt about it_, she thought proudly to herself, _he isn't _just _a morphe—he's a dragon morphe_!

Lucy would have wanted to study more about him—probably take him home and cut him up—but he suddenly snorted and his eyes shot open, dark eyes staring up at Lucy's hazel ones.

"_Yo_," she greeted.

The creature's eyes widened then hurriedly scurried to a nearby tree, suddenly in defense mode. He stretched his scarlet wings, preparing for flight, but Lucy caught him by the tail and kept him from doing so.

"_Gaaah_! _Enemy_!" he screamed.

Lucy winced and rolled her eyes, "I'm not an enemy you paranoid morphe."

"Then who are you?" he asked, looking at her cautiously. Obviously, this morphe wasn't used to humans and looked at Lucy as if she was going to gobble him up any second. The girl could have sworn he took a huge sniff of her, too.

"My name is Lucy and I'm a mage," she explained. "Anyway, why are you sleeping here in the forest near the Fullbusters' mansion?"

"Ahh, that. _Tch_!" he clicked his tongue in regret while he squat down properly as he looked at the mansion, annoyed. "That Gray Fullbuster took away my best friend! She's a defenseless pixie so I came to find her! But… when I came, _that bastard told me he killed her_! So I battled him and ended up getting put to sleep by that sister of his."

Lucy sighed and dragged a hand down her face. "What an idiot! Who in their right of mind would battle that bastard all of a sudden? Oh yeah, _you_!" she said and massaged her forehead. "Who is this pixie friend of yours anyway?" the blonde asked.

Her companion frowned sadly, "Her name is Lisanna Strauss. I've been friends with her for 50 years now and a few years ago, she disappeared. I heard that the Fullbusters had taken her, but I didn't know where those bastards stayed. Few days ago, I finally found them but—"

Lucy's eyes widened, suddenly remembering the name. "I met Lisanna on my way here actually!" she exclaimed. She didn't know whether this was fate or a coincidence. "She and her sister were completely controlled by the Fullbusters and were turned into dark fairies. I released them though, and they left to find more of their kind," the blonde said.

"Released them? _How_? Only Celestial Mages could do tha—" the human dragon stopped mid-sentence and his eyes widened. "W-Wait… You're saying that you're…?"

Lucy smiled, "That's right, I'm one of them. The full name's Lucy Heartfilia. You?"

_Heartfilia_, he thought. The pinkette opened and closed his mouth, shock evident on his face. "N-Natsu Dragneel…"

"It's nice to meet you Natsu," Lucy said and smiled, stretching out her hand.

Natsu shook hands with her and smiled, "N-Nice to meet you, too, Lucy!"

Lucy smiled and stretched her arms. "Alright! Now I need to go and train a little, damn that Full-bastard for treating me so low!" she growled and began walking away, leaving Natsu.

"_Wait_!"

Lucy turned around and blinked, staring at Natsu who stood up, fixing his scarf. He stretched and adjusted his white long-sleeved dress shirt. "Can I come with you?" he yelled, a grin on his face.

Lucy stayed silent and observed him. He wore a white long-sleeved dress shirt, black pants and black shoes along with a scaly scarf around his shoulders. What was most curious was, and Lucy scolded herself for noticing it only now, that Natsu was wearing a golden article on his head, adorned with what seemed like precious stones. _A… crown_?

"Wait… you're a prince?" Lucy asked, raising a brow and stepping back a little. _This _was new; she never really thought that morphes, let alone dragon morphes, was a monarchy.

Natsu nodded and grinned, "I _am_!"

"Are you sure your parents won't be looking for you if you come with me?" Lucy asked, staring at Natsu long hard before releasing a frown. She didn't want to be responsible for his death or injuries once his parents find him. They're _dragons_, after all. Just in the form of humans but dragons nonetheless.

"My parents are busy forming an alliance with the other dragon morphes. I doubt they'd notice I even left the place," Natsu said with a confident smile. "Plus I always wander around so they're used to it. So, can I come?"

The girl could see excitement in his eyes as he wrapped his tail around his right leg. Geez, Lucy sighed. _First, crazy, possessed pixie chicks; then, a perverted evil overlord; now, an idiotic and carefree dragon in a human's skin_.

"Fine… you can come with me."

Natsu grinned, "_Alright_!"

"But _do something with those wings and tail of yours_," she warned. "People aren't really accustomed to dragon royalty such as yourself."

"Oh," he replied, somewhat downcast. "So long as I can find some grub. _I'm starving_!"

_Oh, brother_, she thought. Somehow, life was being more that exciting since that morning. Maybe it was finally answering all those prayers she'd uttered for some adventure? She frowned. _Be careful what you wish for_.

* * *

The gray-haired ice mage fought back a laugh but it was no use. It was escaping through his mouth, his nose and it was damn hard to breathe just trying to hold it in. Finally, he burst and a mocking laughter filled the hall.

He couldn't talk. He couldn't breathe. Lyon could only point.

Meanwhile, Gray sluggishly walked back inside, his feet feeling like a million tons of weight. He didn't know how to react: First, he lost his favorite coat which was special since it was made of dragon Hyde and werewolf fur. Second, his 'battle' was a bit of a loss since he had ruined his image of being a _cool bad guy _and that girl was probably roaming around labeling him as some sort of pervert.

_And lastly, _he gritted his teeth at this, _that girl made me lose my virginity_. Well, not exactly, though. The virginity he was talking about was the innocence of his beloved eyes, which were now tainted by the image of a topless girl with porcelain skin and a huge chest. Gray felt another surge of blood coming out of his nose and he pushed the cloth he had stuck in them deeper in.

"You got beat up pretty good, Gray," said Lyon. "What is it this time? A mauler bear? A dragon? A forest troll in a rampage?"

"_Yes_, Lyon," he relied with poison in his tone, "A _vicious forest troll in a rampage_." It was half true, though. That one was just butt-ugly. No way she'd pass off as a girl, if not for those huge mounds of hers. Must be heavy having those around 24/7.

"You lost your coat, I see," his companion said, reminding him. "Wasn't it your favorite? What happened?"

"Forest troll needed it. _I didn't_."

"Playing the nice guy, huh?" Lyon said. "Well? What about the darkness?"

The raven-haired mage took out a dark crystal amulet from his pants pocket and threw it to Lyon. He caught it expertly and examined it. "It's not much."

"Most of the darkness dispersed and disappeared under that much sunlight," Gray answered. "I'm surprised there still that much left."

"And the pixies?"

"Purified by a celestial mage."

"_What_?!" Lyon exclaimed, running to Gray. "Weren't they all _dead_?"

"Well, one survived. You know well bad grass don't die that easily."

"Take Ul, for example," agreed Lyon, remembering their adoptive mother who had aged throughout the years. "Speaking of which, she's up to something again."

"_Not again,_" Gray said. He finally took out the cloth stuck on his nostrils and inhaled. "Well, what is it this time?"

Lyon looked at the amulet and smiled as it shone dark purple. "Remember that really bulky brother of those pixies?"

"Yeah? What about him?"

"_He's_ the next experiment."

Lyon smiled evilly and walked ahead of Gray, who was having second thoughts. Ul wasn't just a genius—she was an _evil _genius. And she had been capturing all kinds of interesting creatures to experiment on them, swallowing them up in darkness. So far her experiments were strong but they were destructive, too. And even though he was playing the bad guy, Gray just didn't feel right. He felt as if he wasn't for destruction at all.

He was for something else.

* * *

**A/N:** HAHAHAH! Gray is a pervert, Gray is a pervert! Imagine him losing his virginity to Lucy *O* BEST. DREAM. EVAAAA! Oh, sorry for the INNOCENT people. But unfortunately for you, I have uhmm... nevermind. I forgot that Weirdo knows my age ._. Sucks =w= Anyway, thank you for reading and tell me if you liked it? ;D On behalf of WEIRDO, we say... goodbye!

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog:

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Forgotten Memories, Good Meets Bad, Secretly In Love** and **Going Against The Current.**_

_"Nothing is ever perfect, except for God. But to make everything perfect, you must struggle hard."_

_-Anne :)_


	5. In The Deer God's Pond

**The Last Celestial Mage**

**Chapter 4 – In The Deer God's Pond**

**A/N:** Woooow, I updated so fast even thought I BARELY got reviews =w= Don't you guys like this story? :( Anyway, just read. OH YEA! I will probably be updating GATC later :3 Stay tuned.

Most of this chapter was written by Weirdo, thank her XD But I did at the last part, when Gray woke up. I suck, right?

**WARNING:** This wasn't beta read, I only proofread this (for Weirdoooo)

**Genre:** Romance, Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Hurt and Comfort and Friendship.

**Disclaimer:** _We do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

The pink-headed morphe watched as his blond companion took out a tape measure and started to measure his arms, legs, tail and wings with much excitement. After doing so, she would talk to herself and write down on a small leather-bound notebook.

After they had left the Fullbusters' turf, Lucy led Natsu to a run-down village whose houses were burnt and whose people were injured, some were dead. Greeted by an old obaa-san named Mae, who made them lunch, the two finally entered the celestial mage's small cottage where Lucy busied herself in studying the dragon.

"Na, Lucy…" Natsu finally said. Lucy was now measuring the circumference of his tail and studied its composition.

"Yeah?"

"You said you'd be training, why are you measuring me?" he turned around and hid his tail from her.

"_Hey_! I was studying that!" she complained. "Anyway, there's nothing to train with. I usually train with Levy but it seems she's not around."

"Can't we go and find Lisanna, then?" he said, plopping down on Lucy's moth-eaten couch and stretching his arms. He heard the girl say '_awwe_' before putting the tape measure and the notebook in her drawer and walking toward him.

"Fine," she said. "But later, you'll let me do my study, okay?"

* * *

"_Walking in the forest~~ Walking in the forest~~ Walking in the forest with a friend~~_"

Natsu sang the song for the millionth time and Lucy was really starting to get irritated. Although the song itself was something Lucy had liked since she was a child, Natsu's voice was just _horrid_ and it ruined her eardrums, possibly the song, when she heard it. However, for the sake of respect, Lucy didn't say anything but just continued to lead the way.

"Hey, Lucy… Are you sure we're going the right way?" Natsu asked, putting both hands behind his head and walking playfully ahead of the blond. _At least, he's not singing anymore_.

"Not really… But if I were a pixie looking for other mystical creatures, I'd go to the Deer God's Pond," she said.

The Deer God's Pond had always been a very holy and tranquil sanctuary for all the creatures and mages of light. The pond itself was bursting with water blessed by the Deer God. It was a safe haven and, thinking now, it was the only place where the creatures and pixies could have sought shelter in—as only the purest of creatures could see and enter it.

"The Deer God's Pond, huh?" Natsu said, "I've never really been there but are you sure that the dark mages haven't destroyed it yet?"

The blond clenched her fist. "That would be impossible. They wouldn't be able to see it, let alone, enter it. The Deer God permits only the kind-hearted to enter because he can judge you even when you pretend or are unconscious of yourself."

"Do you really think that they can't find a way to deal with that?" he said darkly, but with regret. "Those guys are _evil _in human form. They destroyed the dragon kingdoms and even turned our own against us. As of now, maybe even dragons will—"

"Is that even something a prince as yourself should be saying?" Lucy said, pretending to be joyful. "You're next-in-line to the throne! We'll kick those guys' asses like watermelons in May!"

"You say the craziest things…" said the morphe, sweat-dropping. It was true that he was strong but there's no telling what the Fullbusters themselves are capable of. They've turned the purest creatures, the pixies, to dark fairies. Who could tell if they're not able to turn their black to white?

Natsu stared at Lucy who smiled in determination. He could sense doubt in her eyes but somehow, the way she says things so optimistically just made him feel at ease; as if they _would _be able to end the age of darkness that now faces them.

"I guess we could try…" Natsu smiled.

"_Look_! _There it is_!" the celestial mage exclaimed and pointed to a wall of rocks that reached high up to the sky like a mountain. It was covered in vines with differently-colored flowers growing from it.

"What's there?" Natsu asked. "I thought you said we were going to a _pond_."

"Beyond those rocks _is _the pond, dimwit!" she said, but with no poison in her voice. It was as if dimwit was an expression and not an insult. Natsu laughed. "People whose hearts have been eaten by darkness and greed will see only these rocks and vines."

Lucy and Natsu approached the boulders. "But if the Deer God sees you worthy, he'll let you pass." Somehow, Lucy spread out an arm to touch the vines but her hand passed through, as if the rocks were an illusion.

"What the—"

"Deer God, thank you for seeing me worthy," said Lucy and she took Natsu by the arm and they entered the boulders like a portal.

When they had passed through, they were taken to a magical forest where there were nymphs, trolls and elves running happily around. The trees were healthy and stretched to the sky limitlessly. There were butterflies and mariposa with rainbow-colored wings that fluttered from golden flower to golden flower. At the middle of the forest was a huge pond whose end could not be seen. It was a pool of crystal-clear water that gleamed as sunrays touched it.

"W-Whoa…" Natsu exclaimed, mouth hanging wide open at the view. His kingdom was beautiful but it wasn't as beautiful as _this_, which seemed to calm the onlooker just by witnessing it.

"Paradise out in the dump, right?" said Lucy and she walked in a trance-like manner toward the pond.

"_Newcomers_!" screamed one. All of the creatures looked at them when they were noticed, making the two stop in their appreciation and look nervously at those whose eyes were on them.

"W-We come in peace!" said Natsu defensively, making an 'X' with both hands and raising it into the air.

"_They know that, idiot_!" hissed Lucy. "If we weren't, we wouldn't even be let in!"

"_Oh_…"

"_Natsu!_" came a soft, high-pitched voice from within the crowd. Lisanna and Mira flew toward them, pixie dust spreading on their path, making the flowers bloom and the water sparkle like diamonds. Lisanna jumped at her morphe friend and clung to him by the neck. "It's so good to see you!"

"Good to see you, too!" said Natsu who turned and turned like an excited schoolboy.

"Lucy-chan," said Mira, "What an unexpected visit!"

"Natsu said he wanted to see Lisanna. It was only a hunch that we'd find you here," explained Lucy. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Thanks to you," Mira said kindly. "The Deer God's Pond took us in graciously, despite us being held captive by darkness before."

"He's really kind… I hope to see him, even once…" the blond said in admiration.

"He isn't biased. If he sees even a glimmer of light in your heart, he wouldn't think twice about letting you in. He's the great judge of character and heart, after all."

"Well? Have you found other pixies?" asked Lucy. Natsu and Lisanna came wobbling toward them; apparently, Natsu turned one too many and they ended up dizzying themselves.

"Yes, we have!" said Lisanna. "Most were able to immediately escape. But we've lost a few good fighters… Even Elf-nii…"

"Elfman is… dead?" asked Natsu in disbelief. Lucy figured that Elfman may have been Lisanna and Mirajane's brother.

"Elfman might have fought and was killed in the battle with the dark mages. His death was not in vain," explained Mirajane, sadness in her eyes and yet a smile on her lips. "It's too bad that we haven't found any remnants."

"I'm sorry…" said Lucy, putting a hand on Mira's shoulder.

"_Newcomer_!" somebody screamed again. The four looked behind them and both a look of horror and disbelief were evident in their faces.

A huge, ugly beast with a pair of horns growing from his forehead greeted them. The beast had white fur that grew from the crown of his head to his nape and until his back. It had devil red skin sharp claws; fangs protruded from his lips and his eyes were full of evil. And most surprisingly, on his shoulder sat a familiar raven-haired villain Lucy was only too kind to remember.

"_Gray Fullbuster_!" she exclaimed as Mira and Lisanna had ushered the other creatures deeper into the forest. "How dare you enter this holy land?" she yelled in anger.

"I'm not really sure why but somehow I was brought here by this brute," Gray exclaimed with a smirk. "Glad to see you finally wore something this time…"

The girl gritted her teeth as a blush dusted across her cheeks. "You perverted monkey!"

"Woah, did you guys go out?" asked Natsu, which earned him a slap to the back of the neck.

"I see you've met a dragon friend…" said Gray. "Interesting… Shall we continue our unfinished business, then?"

Gray jumped from the brute's shoulder and aimed an ice sword at Lucy, who countered it with a dagger. The blond was quick to react and attempted to land a kick on Gray's face but the ice mage was faster and he immediately blocked it, grabbed Lucy by the ankle and pushed her to the ground.

"Lucy!" screamed Natsu, running towards them.

"_No_!" Lucy stood up immediately. "Take care of the brute. I'll handle this."

"Cheeky, cheeky," said Gray. "Do you _honestly _think that you can beat _me_?"

"No... But I could try…" she said and stood up. As she once did, she drew some blood from her palm and drew a mandala in thin air. "I call upon the light of the star of the warrior _Leo_! _Release_!"

_That magic_, thought Gray to himself, who watched, transfixed as an orange-haired man wearing a suit came out of nowhere. _This girl truly is a celestial mage_. He could feel his heart beat faster now.

"You only call me out when you're cornered," said the newcomer, "Try calling me out when you need a date, ne?"

"Shut up, Leo. This isn't the time!" exclaimed Lucy. "_Go_!"

"O, Regulus, grant me strength," Leo said and his hands started to glow.

Gray saw that he was running at him and so snapped out of his trance. He immediately jumped up and created ice daggers to shoot at the orange-haired man, which he only cut through. Leo had appeared in front of Gray all of a sudden, taking him by surprise, and he punched him. Gray was sent flying to the ground.

"All right, _Leo_!" said Lucy. "Finish him!"

"Ice make _lance_!" the raven-head said. Leo, who didn't have time to react, was immediately pierced through and he disappeared as immediately as he came. Gray panted, trying to catch his breath. _That was a close one_.

"N-No… Leo…" she whispered.

"Was that your trump?" mocked Gray. "Surely, you're stronger than this…"

He walked toward Lucy, who dropped on her knees, magic being drained out of her system. She could try to call on another celestial spirit but it would drain her. _Would my magic hold_? _No. I don't have enough strength to call another one_. She weighed the situation carefully. Meanwhile, the ice mage was advancing toward her, ice spear in hand.

_Ku_, she thought. _ I can probably do binding spell but it'd take time. I guess this is the end_.

"Say your prayers… little miss," he said with a smirk, now preparing to strike. Surprisingly, the girl smiled at him. His eyes widened as Gray felt his face grow hotter. _What's happening_?

"Lucy, _watch out_!" screamed Natsu. He had just punched the ugly beast in mid-air and it came pelting to their direction.

Both Gray and Lucy turned to look, but only Lucy reacted fast enough to get out of harm's way. Gray, on the other hand, was caught under the great beast, and collapsed.

"Nice timing, Natsu!" she said, limping toward him.

"No problem. That guy was a pain," he said.

All of a sudden, a strange light came from above them and a silver-haired man with great antlers wearing pure white robes landed softly on the ground. He looked at both Natsu and Lucy, who both blushed as he did. The man's light reached them and brought a tingling sensation, as if replenishing their strength.

"_T-The Deer God_…" Lucy realized in bated breath. She watched as he approached the brute and Gray and touched them with his hands. Glowing, the brute started to change form and he grew smaller and smaller until he turned into a muscular silver-haired man, the same shade of silver as Lisanna and Mira.

"Elfman…" whispered Natsu. They watched as a purple smoke was released from Elfman and it fizzled and disappeared in the atmosphere.

Then, the Deer God turned to the unconscious Gray. Lucy was expecting that the Deer God would completely crush him, but instead he healed Gray's wounds.

"This boy must live…" said the Deer God, obviously to Lucy and Natsu.

"W-Why did you heal him? He's _evil_," said Lucy with all due respect. "He destroyed the village, attacked us and even turned the pixies _evil_."

"_He _did?" the man replied and he stood up, turning to face Lucy. "My child, how can you say that he did?"

"Be-Because…"

"His heart is clouded with confusion," the Deer God said. "But it is not _evil_."

"But sir—"

"Darkness is in everybody's heart but we choose whether or not to feed it. This boy has been fed with darkness but I can tell that he has not really digested it."

"What are you saying, sir?" Lucy asked, confused.

"You will understand. But for now, I want you to take him back to his home safely. It would take time, yes, for him to realize his true destiny but for now… Let him rest." The man started to fly up again, leaving Lucy hanging onto his words.

"Sir, please wait—"

"I leave him in your care, _Lucy_…"

A blinding white light flashed in front of their eyes and the Deer God disappeared. She didn't notice it, but Lucy was now crying.

"What…was that about?" asked Natsu.

"I don't know…"

The girl turned to look at Gray, who lay still on the ground. Yes, when he wasn't talking and awake, he had a very angelic face but Lucy just couldn't erase the fact that he was a Fullbuster. He was evil. He was enemy. And what she couldn't get the most were the Deer God's words.

What did they mean?

She had to find out.

* * *

Gray groaned and placed an arm over his eyes, shielding his eyes from the bright light coming from the bright light shining through the window. He lay on a bed, wearing a fresh new set of clothes. There was a blanket over his body and a tray of food on the table to his right.

"W-Where am I?" he mumbled, his voice sore and hoarse.

He pushed himself to a sitting position and massaged his temples. His head was _aching_. The brunette looked up and allowed himself to look around. He was in a room – of course – with cream walls and brown frames. The floor was dark brown and from the looks of it, the room belonged to a girl.

Gray narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. _A girl?_ He thought and looked to the side where the tray of food was. On the tray was breakfast: Eggs, toasted bread with butter on top, rice and bacon.

The brunette scrunched his nose in disgust; he wasn't used to such a small and poor meal. Where was he anyway? If this was back home, he would have been already eating a plateful of chicken and rice with gravy on top – he licked his lips in hunger at the thought.

Lost in thought, he didn't realize someone had just spoken.

"If you're not going to eat that, _leave_."

Gray snapped out of his thoughts and looked to the right. The moment he did, his eyes widened and he nearly jumped in surprise.

"What are you doing here you… _you troll!_" Gray exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the blonde who pushed it aside.

"I should be the one asking you that, you _monkey_," Lucy glared at him and stood up to pick up the tray. "Since you're not going to eat this, I'm putting it away."

Gray's eyes widened as he watched his only breakfast walk away. _Stupid pride,_ he thought and cursed in his head. He wanted that food. He was hungry.

He _needed_ it.

"Wait!" he yelled out and covered his mouth after.

The blonde stopped walking at his call and looked over her shoulder, "What?"

Gray stared at the floor and began mentally slapping himself. Ashamed, he mumbled,

"C-Can I have that?"

Lucy blinked and forced herself not to laugh. Instead, she smiled and turned around to place the tray on the table once again.

"Sure, but you owe me."

* * *

**A/N:** Ahaha, Gray just had to drop his pride :3 I love a man like that XD Anywaaay, did you like it? And yesh, sorry about the late updates of my other stories :( I promise I will make it up! :D Sorry but I have to go ^^'' Bye! :D

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog:

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Forgotten Memories, Good Meets Bad, Secretly In Love** and **Going Against The Current.**_

_"Nothing is ever perfect, except for God. But to make everything perfect, you must struggle hard."_

_-Anne :)_


	6. A Bad Idea

**The Last Celestial Mage  
**

**Chapter 5 – A Bad Idea**

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I came to update this but first... KYAAA! My first love chatted me again after so long! I think I'm gonna burst with happiness anytime now! I'm too happy so just read! Most of this chapter was by Weirdo so thank her, kyaaa!

**WARNING:** This wasn't beta read, I only proofread this (for Weirdoooo)

**Genre:** Romance, Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Hurt and Comfort and Friendship.

**Disclaimer:** _We do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"Before you leave, eat this," Lucy said, handing the brunette a wooden bowl with leaves inside. She took a pinch of salt and sprinkled it over the leaves, tapping on the side of the bowl to shake it.

"What the hell is that?" Gray said in disgust, bending his body over the table to look at the bowl in Lucy's hands. She claimed that it would help him maintain his balance and stamina – he was after all, crushed by a brute and nearly died if not for the Deer God.

"_These_, are leaves," Lucy said, taking one leaf with salt and ate it, chewing slowly. "Don't worry, it doesn't taste disgusting nor will it kill you," she said, rolling her eyes at Gray's disgusted face.

"Why the hell do I need to eat that? How can I make sure that you're not poisoning me?" the young Fullbuster asked, narrowing his eyebrows. He was in the presence of the _enemy_, after all. Precautions must be taken when a blonde monkey girl with intense hatred for you offers you food.

"Until you get back to your house, you aren't a Fullbuster; you are one who was spared by the Deer God," she explained. "And I will never dare go against him."

The brunette pursed his lips but took the bowl anyway. Then, he picked up a leaf, the smallest one, and put it in his mouth. At the first split second, it was tasteless; but the salty-sweet taste coming from it spread throughout his tongue and when he swallowed, it left a bitter aftertaste.

"What are these?" he asked. It was the first time in his life he'd actually eaten raw leaves. He was more of a carnivore and ate very little vegetables, which were rather rare in the area of their home.

"Bittermug (1) leaves," she said.

"Bittermug, huh? Suits you right, doesn't it?" he smirked as he continued to eat. Lucy raised a knuckle to attack him but he raised his hand to her face quicker than she could even move. "Hey, what happened to never going against the Deer God?"

"I _hate _you," she said bitterly indeed and turned around, sat on the couch and crossed her legs.

"Don't be like that," he said rather mockingly, "The girls _love _me. I'm sure you will, too."

"Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you." It was plainly said as Lucy glared at him in disgust. She really wasn't pleased that he was in her home, much less that he was wearing her dad's old clothes and using her stuff—which she'll have to disinfect later. And when he speaks as if they were friends or when he makes jokes, it makes her blood just boil. "Do you know where those leaves came from?"

"No. Don't care—"

"They're from the village garden," she replied angrily but softly, "But you've destroyed half the village and the garden wasn't spared. The people live off selling and eating the produce from their garden, you know? And now that it's destroyed _because of you_, they won't have income and will have food shortage for about a year!"

Gray gulped as the blond stared at him fiercely, with eyes that both wanted to kill and wanted to cry. In his heart, he really _did _feel sorry for them, but in order to achieve their goal, certain sacrifices must be made—_that_'s what Ul had said.

"_Look_," he said in a sincere tone, "There's a fertile land near a river not far from here. It's a sacred ground and Ul doesn't want to touch it so you should tell the people to transfer the village and your beloved garden there."

"As if I'd believe you," Lucy scoffed.

"Then _don't _believe me," he said, now munching on the leaves, "If they _and you_ stay in this area, you'll be wiped out sooner or later. Ul is _scary_. She's up to something she won't tell us, that's why we're slowly clearing the forests. And she's got stronger brutes and beasts than we can even imagine.

"If you really want to get on with your pride and not listen to me, suit yourself. But don't blame me if one day you'll realize I was telling the truth after all and _you _wouldn't listen."

For a moment, Lucy became silent, watching as the raven-haired ice mage ate slowly without looking at her. "But… Why are you telling me this? Aren't you on _her _side?"

"I really don't like getting my hands dirty," he said, "It's disgusting and such a hassle if we have to clear the trees and spread darkness and destroy villages and so on an so forth. It'd be easier if chasing away stubborn villagers wasn't part of the job."

"Why are you working for them?"

"_Woah_! This isn't _you _trying to get secret and personal information from _me_, is it?" he asked. "'Cause I usually say that only to girls who are willing to disrobe for me."

The smirk he had on his face made the girl blush; even though he was enemy and she knew she hated him, she was, in the end, still a girl—who had never had a boyfriend nor had anyone ask her out. Everybody asked if she was a tomboy and that mental state had seeped its way to her behavior. But somehow, her girly side was being brought out by this _perverted monkey _in front of her.

_Wait_, she thought. _Willing to disrobe for him? Like, fall in love with him? _He does seem like the kind of idiot who would do that to impress but what if he was the kind of idiot who was easy to kill once tamed? If somehow, she could get closer to him, she can find out about their plans and maybe even _eliminate _them all. Revenge and saving the world would be possible. It's like killing two birds with one stone!

_Alright, Lucy, _she thought to herself. _You're pretty and smart. This isn't like you're going to do any more than make him fall for you, right? It'd be easy. _But things would have to be gradual and smooth. She wouldn't want him to know she was up to something.

"You're staring at me as if you're starting to realize that I'm _gorgeous_," he said, interrupting Lucy in her train of thought. She was dragged back to the real world where she was staring at him with an excited look on her face and he was liking it to the point that he had leaned in closer to her.

"_I admit that you're good looking_," she lied, "But you're not really my type."

Turning her back on him, she took out a huge old trove from underneath her bed. It was a dark brown old chest that had a key hole at the top. The gold lining of its edges and corners have become rusted with age. There was dust on every inch of its surface and a rose-like vine was crawling all over it.

Gray watched as the blond took it out from underneath her bed with difficulty; he was about to help her but when he saw that she had finished doing it by herself, he continued to munch on the tasty leaves and asking himself if he could have seconds.

"Are you done eating, Fullbuster?" she asked, wiping her forehead. "If you are, I'm taking you home."

"Oh? You're suddenly nice…" he said, "Is that a tactic to get me to tell you a thing or two?"

_Shoot, he's not so stupid after all_. "Don't flatter yourself, Full-bastard," she said in a threatening tone which was real and not acting, "I'm only doing this because the Deer God told me to make sure you get to your own path. Don't think of this as something that'll get your ego inflated."

Frowning, he put the bowl down and waddled to the trove. The leaves were somehow helping and he could stand but his sense of balance was still a bit off and so he was being as careful as possible with himself. "What is that? Seriously, you keep on bringing out weird things."

"_This is a magic portal, stupid_," she said angrily but then remembered her initial plan and then changed her voice to be a bit warmer, "It'll let you go home immediately if you do it right."

"_If _you do it right?"

"If you don't you'll get sucked into the trove and into an endless dimension," she explained. "Don't worry 'cause I'll help you."

"Actually, that's what's making me nervous."

Lucy rolled her eyes then cut her thumb to let out some blood. Doing the same ritual as she has always had, she said, "I call upon the travelling constellation of Auriga, _Capella_!"

A bright light shone as the mandala floated to the keyhole and it turned into a key. The chest was opened and from inside of it, a charioteer came and floated in mid-air, the horse neighing uncontrollably. The man on the chariot was fully-armored like an Egyptian leader and held a whip on his hand. He had dark skin and pale eyes.

"It has been a long time, Lucy-sama," he greeted, "What can I do for you today?"

"Not me, Capella," she said then pointed to the man behind her, who secretly shoved the rest of the bittermug leaves in his pocket. "Please take him where he tells you."

The charioteer lowered his eyes and stared at Gray intently, full of suspicion. "You are the first stallion that Lucy-sama wants me to transport. Are you her mate?"

"_Mate_?!" he exclaimed. _And what stallion is he talking about? I'm not a horse!_

Lucy immediately turned to face Gray, who was now covering his bleeding nose with his hand. _What a pervert_, she thought. "He's just someone I found on the way. I'd like you to take him to his home."

"Understood," Capella answered, "Stallion, please step inside."

"Geez, I'm not a horse, you know?" Gray mumbled and stepped inside. "Well, what now?"

"Hold on tight or you'll die," said Lucy as she feigned kindness, "Just tell him where you want to go like _your bedroom _or _your bathroom_…" _Or your death, maybe_?

"I got it, I got it. Take me to my room," he said. "I'll see you someday soon, then… _Lucy_…"

"Whatever, _perverted monkey_," she said. "Go, Capella!"

The charioteer nodded and the horse started to raise its front legs at full power. Light from the chest lit up the room and flooded it with yellow light. After a second or two that it flashed, it slowly faded, returning the room to its original glow. The chest slowly closed itself, the thorny vines crawling up on it again and it slid back under Lucy's bed.

"Glad _that_'s over," she said and breathed in deeply, smelling a strong, musky scent that was Gray's. _Tsk, now my house smells like that Full-bastard_.

Cleaning up after his mess, Lucy swept the floor and started to put things back in their right place. When she was about to put some things in the garbage, the girl saw a familiar article of clothing: a blue coat that had thick wolves' fur on the collar and a pair of dark slacks.

_Making him fall in love… with me?_

The girl smirked playfully as she picked up Gray's clothes from the trash bin and folded them neatly. She was now thinking of a million ideas a second; putting together some sort of scheme for the better of mankind.

She smiled.

Now, she had an idea. A bad idea.

* * *

**(1) Bittermug** – Okay, so… This is a made-up word, more or less; think of it as a peach-colored elongated pear whose leaves are dark green and crinkly, like a when you burn plastic, the shape of a maple leaf. Gray says it fits our Lucy very well because she had attacked/mugged him bitterly because of what happened to the village. He thinks she should just let bygones be bygones.

**A/N:** I am still not over with my fangirling cause I'm still chatting with him soo.. BYE BYE! Thank you for those who reviewed and favorited AND followed this story! Ba-bye! :*

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog:

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Forgotten Memories, Good Meets Bad, Secretly In Love** and **Going Against The Current.**_

_"Nothing is ever perfect, except for God. But to make everything perfect, you must struggle hard."_

_-Anne :)_


	7. A Visit

**The Last Celestial Mage**

**Chapter 6 – A Visit**

**WEIRDO'S BLOCK: **Is it my turn? Oh, sorry... Hello, everyone! My name is , co-author of 'The Last Celestial Mage'. I know you're surprised but I'll be posting the next two chapters because **our dear Annie is not well. **Okay, that's saying too much. She's broken an arm *am I right?* and can't update so I did it for her. Hope you're not too disappointed... Anyway, chapter six from Annie and me... :)

**WARNING:** This wasn't beta read... We only proofread this...

**Genre:** Romance, Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Hurt and Comfort and Friendship.

**Disclaimer:** _We do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"Lucy, _catch!_" Natsu yelled, throwing an apple towards the blonde.

Lucy stepped back and stretched her arms forward to catch it. The apple landed on her hands and she bit into it, her eyes fluttering in glee at the sweet flavor.

"Thanks Natsu!" Lucy said and sat down once again on the tall rock that she was standing on a few seconds ago. She placed her elbow on her knee and took another bite from the apple, staring at the wide land in front of her.

Last week, Gray Fullbuster had claimed that there was a fertile land near a river not far from their village. What he said was _true_. Lucy couldn't believe it but he really did tell the truth about the land. It was big, very wide and it was also not far from the Meylin Forest, which was good because they could get fruits and other more necessities there.

Lucy bit into the apple once again and pushed her hair behind her ear. She heard Natsu's footsteps and she looked over her shoulder to find the pinkette and his friend Lisanna catching up together.

Lucy smiled. She was happy that Natsu finally found his long lost friend after such a long time. But then she frowned, it must have been hard for him. He was after all, a prince who befriended a pixie. But his family wasn't like any other morphes. They were friends with many creatures, and they planned to help them in any way they could—at least that's what he knew.

Lucy sighed and took a big bite. She chewed and jumped down from the rock.

She looked over her shoulder and found the two friends looking at her with confusion on their faces. Lucy gestured them to follow her and they walked down the hill. At first, Natsu wanted to fly but Lucy immediately stopped him from doing so – she didn't want to deal with rumors about a flying boy with scales all over his body, though it wasn't nearly impossible.

"So what do you think should we do, Lucy-san?" Lisanna asked, tapping the blonde on her shoulder. As soon as she did, she flinched and withdrew her hand. She wasn't used to being in the presence of a Celestial Mage, what more of a Heartfilia whose name was known for being the savior of their planet.

"I don't know Lisanna…" Lucy said and stopped walking to observe the land. She knew the white-haired pixie was having a hard time with working with her. Lucy knew how much people didn't talk to her that much, only when it was important, for they claim that they weren't worthy enough to talk to a Heartfilia.

But Lucy knew that she didn't deserve to be called one. However, she promised her mother long ago that she would protect the world, and she was still keeping her word. No matter how much she thought she was only a beginner when it comes to Celestial magic, many people denied it.

"I just can't believe that Full-bastard told the truth. I never knew people like him could actually be honest," Natsu said, breaking Lucy's train of thought.

Lucy stifled a laugh and placed her hands on her hips, looking up at the blue sky. Somehow, today felt more peaceful than usual.

"I like this place. It's nice, the air's fresh, there is a cold breeze and there's a river as well. Maybe we should move the village here," Lisanna said and looked at Lucy for confirmation.

Lucy closed her eyes and allowed the breeze to push her hair back, every strand of her hair leaving her face. She smiled and looked at the pixie from the corner of her eye, "Sure."

Lisanna blushed and looked at her feet. She was happy that she was free from the darkness. No, she was grateful that a Heartfilia was kind enough to set her free. But that was what they do anyway.

Natsu grinned and placed his hand on Lucy's shoulder, "So? Are we going back to the village to tell them about this?"

Lucy folded her arms behind her head and nodded.

"Yep, let's go."

* * *

Lucy combed her hair up in a bundle and took the elastic she held in between her teeth and tied her hair up in a high pony tail. Immediately that day, after she, Natsu and Lisanna surveyed the land, she had the villagers moved there. Tonight, they were having a thanksgiving feast so that the gods would look upon their new home with favor.

She turned side to side to and stared at herself in the mirror. She stared at her reflection for a long time and she raised a brow, this was the first time she had acted so girly after her mother's death.

She shrugged; she _was_ still a girl anyway.

"W-What…"

Lucy's eyes widened and she turned around to find a familiar teen with jet black hair entering her room by the window, a dark red blush covering his cheeks. Lucy in return, blushed as well in surprise and anger.

Gray stared at Lucy from top to bottom, his face very undecided. He never thought that she suited wearing dresses, or maybe that was because he had seen her wearing a tube, not a dress.

He stared at the light pink off shoulder dress that Lucy wore, its ends reaching her knees. She wore white knee socks and black doll shoes. However, what caught his eye was the bright red rose on Lucy's left chest. It looked very familiar.

"I-It was from the garden," Lucy said, staring at Gray's fascinated face. She somehow felt insulted; did she really look like an ugly forest troll (or monkey) in rampage? She frowned, was she that _ugly_?

But realization soon dawned on the blonde and she turned bright red, "Y-You… y-you _pervert_!" A hairbrush was thrown in the brunette's direction and he ducked.

"_I didn't mean to_!" Gray fumbled with his words. Okay, he did see Lucy changing into the dress. But nothing more than that!

"You didn't mean to?! Why didn't you just leave as soon as you saw that I was dressing up?" Lucy shrieked and grabbed a rock from who-knows-where, throwing it at Gray.

"O-Oi! I really _didn't_ mean to!" Gray said, shielding himself with his hands.

Lucy growled, "Then why are you here?"

Gray blushed and looked away sheepishly, "I wanted to ask if you could give me more of those bittermug leaves. I asked some of my underlings to search one but they couldn't find any."

The girl shot daggers at him. What does _he _think he's doing? "You know, I can really try and kill you right now."

"Yeah, _right_," Gray scoffed and sat down comfortably on her living room couch, putting his feet up the table, "I'm '_one spared by the Deer God_', aren't I? Try and show more respect. Anyway, _bit-ter-mug_."

"Need I remind you that _you _were the ones who destroyed the village garden in the first place?" she said and taking out a dagger, strapping it onto her right thigh. "And you expect that I _still _have some bittermug _for you_?"

"But the _last _time—"

"Those were from the winter stocks, you ungrateful destructive monkey!" she said, "I had to take out some for you. Now, _leave _before I seriously injure you."

The ice mage's face lit up and Lucy could see excitement in his eyes. He stood up immediately after hearing her words and created an ice sword on his right hand. "Oh? That seems fun…"

_Darn it, and I'm in a dress, too!_ Lucy opened her palms and a long sword flew right into it. She unsheathed it and pointed it at Gray, who seemed to be more that welcome to accept her attacks.

"Here I come, you trespassing monkey!" she called angrily and swung the sword toward his direction.

The black-haired teen gracefully dodged her attacks and jumped behind her, also striking to her left. Lucy reacted quickly and drew her sword to her side to dodge the attack. Then, she kicked her right leg to the back, squarely hitting Gray on the shin and making him drop to his knees. With one final blow, she pushed him to the ground and held the sharp sword's edge near his throat very threateningly.

"Are you going to leave or not—?" Lucy was immediately cut-off by the look in her enemy's eyes. His lips were dragged down, as if frowning, but in his eyes he looked extremely excited; happy even—and she could see how hard he tried to fight back a smile.

_Why is he laughing? Is there something funny?_ The questions ran through her head in that short moment when she stared at him. It was then that she realized, beneath those cold, dark eyes, the ice mage Gray Fullbuster, known for the terror he was affiliated in, was very lonely.

Has he even ever had a true friend?

"What's the matter? Can't take the final blow?" he said.

The girl stood up from her initial position and sighed. "I don't want to ruin my thanksgiving mood."

"_Thanksgiving_?" he asked, "You mean, you _did _move to that area I told you about?"

"W-We surveyed the land and found it quite suitable for living. It doesn't imply anything about me trusting you," she said.

"I didn't say anything about trust…" he said and a smile split his lips apart. The girl flushed.

"I can't give you any bittermug yet but I'll try to help you with that little craving of yours," she said. "Follow me and make sure nobody sees you."

"Okay!"

Lucy snapped her head to his direction. He was still wearing the same indifferent expression. Was she hearing things?

Or did he really _exclaim in glee_?

The girl walked ahead of him. She _must _have been hearing things. There was no way Gray Fullbuster would be excited. There was no room in his hardened and darkened heart for that.

Little did she know that as she handed Gray an old cloak, he was trying his best to fight back a smile.

* * *

**WEIRDO'S BLOCK: **What do you guys think? Drop us a review! 3

The link to Anne's page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to Anne's blog:

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Forgotten Memories, Good Meets Bad, Secretly In Love** and **Going Against The Current.**_

_"Nothing is ever perfect, except for God. But to make everything perfect, you must struggle hard."_

_-Anne :)_


	8. Bad Guy? Good Guy?

**The Last Celestial Mage**

**Chapter 7 – Bad Guy? Good Guy?**

**WARNING:** This wasn't beta read... We only proofread this...

**Genre:** Romance, Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Hurt and Comfort and Friendship.

**Disclaimer:** _We do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Gray obediently followed the Celestial Mage that led him somewhere in a camp not far away from her house. He was forced to wear a stinky old cloak to cover his face because Lucy didn't want anyone to see her 'fraternizing with the enemy'.

_It wouldn't be called fraternizing, though_, he thought. From the very beginning the ice mage could feel intense hatred from Lucy—as if he had killed someone important to her. He couldn't blame her, though. The sins of one Fullbuster would be carried by all others having the same last name, even those who were adopted.

"What the hell are you spacing out for?" Lucy's irritated hiss startled the brunette and made him look up at her. She sure looks cutest when she's mad. "Come on and walk faster, slowpoke."

All those years, he had been living alone. He didn't have the opportunity to mingle with others his age, except maybe for Lyon and Ultear. However, the two were no fun. They were simply like Ul—dark, depressed and very, very boring. He, on the other hand, was more active and liked to run around and play. But because of Ul's plans, he was forced to grow up at the age of seven; then, his eyes had to be opened to harsh reality that a happy childhood was not for him.

But every since that day, when Ul had brought Lisanna to their home, he finally had an experience of 'play' and 'pretend'. Unlike most of the dark fairies, Lisanna was fun and full of emotions. She had taught him a lot of things. But still, he was very lonely.

_But now…_ Gray watched as the blond led him to a large tent at the very back of the camp. _Something's different. It's like I've been wanting to relive my childhood._

"It should be somewhere around here…" he heard Lucy whisper to herself. She took a stool and stood on it, reaching for something at the top of the piles of boxes.

_This girl… she's annoying but she's fun_, he thought. Although she kept threatening to injure him and he calls him a perverted monkey—which was not true—she still had that kindness that she kept on showing to him_. If we had met under different circumstances, I wonder what she would be like to me_?

"Stop spacing out, you, and give me a hand!" she yelled and passed him a small box. He accepted it indifferently and continued with his train of thought; Lucy had said something but he wasn't able to listen to it.

_She's really kind to the other villagers so maybe, if I wasn't a Fullbuster, she'd be kind to me as well_? These thoughts lingered in his mind as he watched Lucy look at the jars inside the box_. I wonder if she'll play with me? Or go fishing? I've always wanted to try that. Oh, and I really want to try gardening. I wonder if she's good at it—_

"Give me your hand…" she said.

Startled, Gray obliged and took out his hand to offer it to Lucy. The girl placed a small, heavy sack on it and topped it with a small bundle. "What are these?" He had wanted to say it nicely but somehow, as if by reflex, he had said it in disgust. Oh, well, he had a reputation to protect.

"The one in the sack is rich soil. The one in the bundle are bittermug seeds," she said. "You can plant it in a pot when you get to your lair. Make sure to water it every morning and every afternoon. Place it some place where the light can reach it—or you can just make your own light, considering that really gloomy place you live in."

"You mean you want me to do gardening?" he said, trying to fight back an excited smile.

"Yes, more or less."

"But I don't know how to," he said, "_You _do it for me."

"Are you crazy? I don't want to help you anymore." Lucy tuned her back on him and crossed her arms. "Don't get the wrong idea here. I _may _have helped you last time and I _may _be giving you what you need now but I really _still _don't consider you a friend."

'_I really still don't consider you a friend', huh? _Right. What was he expecting, anyway? That she'd just let go of all that anger she's been holding on to? That true friendship would come to him on a silver platter—just like that? Of course not!

"I see…" he said, his voice suddenly downcast. Lucy must have noticed this because she turned around to look at him with guilt on her face. "Then c-can I ask for your help if ever something goes wrong with it?"

"_No way_!" she asserted. "I'm _done _being good to you. I'm done helping you! If I ever see your face again, I swear I'll pummel you to the ground. _This is the last time_!"

Gray's ears rang. _This is the last time_. It was kind of hard to talk back to that statement. He was a bit hopeful that Lucy would be willing to make friends with him but… it seems he was expecting too highly of her. She _was _still human, after all.

The ice mage smirked and took off the hood. He was a bit irritated now, but he was lonelier than he was irked. "That's what I thought you'd say, _troll-face_. Thanks for this. I owe you one."

He turned around and teleported back to their mansion which Lucy called a '_lair_'. The girl had said something before he disappeared but he didn't quite catch it. If she didn't want to be friends with him, he wouldn't want to see her anymore. Anyone who was not his friend was his enemy; and since she wasn't at all friendly, then it only meant that she was an opponent.

Gray sighed as he looked around his room; it really _was _dark and gloomy. How in the world was he supposed to place his bittermug in the light if his room didn't have the slightest ray of sunshine?

He _could _cast a spell so that at least a corner of his room would glow. Then, he could grow the bittermug there. _I'm a genius_, he thought. _I'm a freakin' genius._

The excited boy took a long and deep rectangular tray, poured the soil from the sack into it, and placed the seeds on it, covering it with soil. He hurried to his bathroom, got some water, and sprinkled it on the seeds. Then, he got his spell book, recited an incantation, and in a matter of seconds, the corner where he had put the seeds were covered in a warm, white light.

Gray smiled proudly at his small garden. _I wonder how many weeks it would take for the bittermug to grow_?

"Well, _someone's _awfully excited," said a voice from behind him. Gray turned and saw Lyon leaning on the door frame, looking at his tray like it was very amusing for a reason. "Never knew you liked planting seeds."

"What do you want, Lyon?" Gray asked, sighing deeply and very annoyed. If Lyon only understood the concept of personal space, things would be easier and life would be much, much, happier for Gray.

"We've a job again."

"What is it this time?"

"Oh, we'll just go and clean up the forest again," Lyon said. "We'll pick up from that village. Ul wants _us _to go since there isn't anyone to lead the fairies now."

"What a drag," Gray complained. _Picking up from the village? Well, that girl should have moved all the villagers and their properties by now, right_? he thought. _Wait_. _Did that girl even move her stuff away_?!

* * *

The villagers were now performing their festive dances around the campfire. There was laughing, singing, drinking and a whole lot of eating in that thanksgiving feast. Everyone was happy. Lisanna and Natsu were even dancing with the villagers and the people had no problem whatsoever with the pixie and the 'foreigner'.

Lucy, on the other hand, was a bit disturbed. Sure, the villagers had a new home now and they would be safe from harm there but… when Gray left her that afternoon, she couldn't help but feel guilty about talking to him like that. _He sounded as if he really took it to heart, too, _she thought. _I'll just tell him I'm sorry when I see him._

Right. She told him _not _to come back anymore. _Stupid. I'm so stupid. _Lucy heaved a sigh, then took a huge bite of the roasted meat in her hands.

"Lucy-sama, it's not for a lady to eat like a man when she's wearing a dress," said the old lady, Mae, beside Lucy.

"S-Sorry, Mae-san. I guess it was out of habit that I did it," Lucy laughed.

"Is there something in your mind, dear?" Mae asked, "You've been giving me the feeling that you've done something you deeply regret."

"Deeply regret?" she asked, "W-Well, it's not really like that. It's more like I've hurt someone's feelings and I told them I didn't want to see them anymore."

"Oh? Who?"

"Er… Let's just say that he's someone who's done something really bad to me," Lucy explained. "I told him not to come back but he sounded as if… as if he really wanted to stay. I didn't mean to say it like that I was just—tactless."

"No matter what bad things people do to you, if you find yourself regretting that you let them go then it means you actually think of them as friends," Mae explained. She fixed the rose on Lucy's dress before tucking the gold locks behind the girl's ears gently. "It means you actually care for them."

"_E-Eeeh_?!" Lucy flushed. "B-B-But… This guy… He's really _evil_!"

"_How_ is he evil?" Mae asked.

"Well… He's… He's working for someone who's evil… Doesn't that make him evil, too?"

"Not necessarily…" Mae said, "You shouldn't judge a person by mere actions because you don't know their motivations, Lucy-sama. Many things are illegal—_evil _even—but moral. Only the gods can judge us because we aren't perfect."

"The… gods?" Lucy remembered the Deer God's words. _His heart is clouded with confusion… but it is not evil_. _Is he… really a nice guy, after all_?

"Lucy-sama!"

The festive atmosphere was interrupted by the worried scream of a running villager, calling out for Lucy. The girl immediately turned to look at him and he was panting like crazy, running toward her.

"What's the matter?" she asked, her heart suddenly feeling as if something bad had happened.

"The… forest… They're burning… Burning it again…" he gasped and tried to catch his breath as he spoke.

"Oh, no! Was anybody hurt?" Lucy asked. "Somebody get this man some water!"

"Lucy-sama, nobody was hurt but—"

"But?"

"—your home was caught in the fire!"

"_What_?!" she exclaimed. _All my books, my stuff, my parents' memories! They're in that house!_ Lucy's body didn't know whether to cry first or faint. However, she could hear a steadily hastening beat of her heart in her chest. _What am I going to do_? _I feel so hopeless_!

"Yo, Lucy, what's up?" Natsu said, joining the conversation. Lisanna and the other villagers have stopped the thanksgiving and started to eavesdrop also.

"N-Nothing's wrong!" Lucy denied and had the people return to the feast. "Please go on while I go and check on something."

"Lucy?" Nastu asked.

Lucy grabbed him by the collar and whispered to his ear. "Don't let anyone follow me. Don't _you _follow me. I need you and Lisanna to stay here for the villagers."

"G-Got it… Will you be okay alone?" he asked.

"I'll be fine… Remember what I told you—" Lucy said as she started running toward her home, "—stay here!"

Running toward where she saw a glowing orange light, Lucy could only hope for the best: hope that her home wasn't burnt down to ashes, hope that her memories were intact. She didn't care about the books or spells or potions—she could just make them or buy them again. But her memories… She wouldn't have a spare.

Lucy felt her face; it was wet.

_How long has it been? Five? Six years? _She couldn't remember. But one thing was for sure; after a long time, Lucy Heartfilia has shed tears again.

* * *

By the time Lucy got where the old village was, it had been completely burnt down and cleared. No doubt about it, it was the Fullbusters' doing. Her heart felt heavy. All her peripheral vision was blocked and she could only see what was in front of her—a burnt down piece of land.

_My house!_ She remembered. She looked to the left where her house was supposed to be.

Her eyes widened when she saw that a giant ice geyser had grown out from the ground where her house was supposed to be. She went closer and found out that inside that huge chunk of ice was her home, safely capsulated in it.

"Wh-What the—?!"

"Well, _this _is a first." The girl turned around to see Gray Fullbuster smirking at her, as if mocking her, with his hands on his waist and his head cocked to the side. "So someone like you is _actually _capable of creating tears?"

"It was _you_!" she said, the tears welling up from her eyes. "It was you!"

"What do you mean?"

The voice wouldn't come out from Lucy's throat and only a loud wail escaped. She ran toward Gray and wrapped her arms around his torso, eventually pinning him to the ground.

"H-Hey, _what are you doing_? You're ruining my shirt!" he said angrily as the girl cried heavily on top of him. "Stop wailing, it's noisy!"

"I was—I was…" she choked, then continued, "I was so _scared_… that I'd lose my home… my memories…"

The girl was absolutely swept away by her emotions; she didn't even care that she was actually hugging and crying in front of a Fullbuster.

"You should've moved with them when you had the time, idiot…" Gray said, flushing. Their position was very awkward for him but since he _was _a gentleman before he was a bad guy, he comforted the girl and embraced her as well. "You've really caused trouble to me…"

"Thank you…" she whispered.

Lucy balled her knuckles. _For now… I won't pummel you. Consider this as thanks for saving my house._

The fact that she hated the Fullbusters' existence didn't change. She still wanted to put an end to their evil schemes. But at that moment, Lucy realized that in every flock, there is a black sheep.

_And it your flock, it was you, _she thought. _In that evil flock, you were the black sheep. The good guy._

* * *

**WEIRDO'S BLOCK: **There! My work is done! I don't know if this will be the last I'm updating for Annie... Hope she heals soon... PM her and tell her to get well, okay? She'll love to hear from you... 'Til next time!

- _ ._

The link to Annie's page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to Annie's blog:

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Forgotten Memories, Good Meets Bad, Secretly In Love** and **Going Against The Current.**_

_"Nothing is ever perfect, except for God. But to make everything perfect, you must struggle hard."_

_-Anne :)_


	9. Behind Ur's Mirror

**The Last Celestial Mage  
**

**Chapter 8 – Behind Ur's Mirror**

**A/N:** Here it is :D Written by WEIRDO, read :)

**WARNING:** This wasn't beta read... We only proofread this...

**Genre:** Romance, Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Hurt and Comfort and Friendship.

**Disclaimer:** _We do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

_Of all the rooms in that gloomy castle, there was one which Gray was not allowed to enter—Ur's chamber._

_It was a peculiar chamber; its entrance was an enormous mirror three men tall and four gryphon wingspans wide. It was lined up with a golden frame, exquisitely adorned by golden vipers. There was neither handle nor knob on the mirror—only those Ur allows can pass through the mirror and enter._

_Therefore, being the only one in the castle that has yet to enter it, Gray did not know what was on the other side. Lyon and Ultear had both entered already because of Ur's orders for them. But somehow, it seemed to Gray that Ur didn't have anything special enough for him to make him enter._

_And so, as Gray saw himself approaching the huge mirror, his hear beat fast in his chest. What was on the other side? Would he even be able to pass through? What was going to happen when Ur finds out?_

_All of a sudden, a man with long, flowing white hair and antlers stepped in front of the mirror. His entire body glowed, covering his surroundings with a gentle white light. His eyes, which were kind and knowing, stared at Gray's as he smiled._

"_Are you willing to change your life?" he asked._

_Gray thought that it was peculiar for the man to ask him this question. "Who are you?"_

_The man's smile grew wider and gentler. He approached Gray and touched the brunette's cheek. Unlike most other people, this man's hands were warm. "The question is not who I am… But who _you _are…"_

"_I…" Gray stammered, at a loss for words. Why was he having trouble answering? He knew who he was… right?_

"_Come…" the man said and took Gray by the hand. He led him toward the huge mirror and they both passed through without any trouble._

_A bright light flashed in front of Gray's eyes when they entered and when it faded, he saw that he was in an empty dimension; a place completely filled with white, with nothing, not even shadows._

"_Where are we? Who are you?" Gray turned to the man but he was gone._

"_Gray!" a female's voice called._

_Gray turned and saw that it was Lucy, running toward him. She was unusually kind and smiling gently at him, her hair swaying as she neared him. She wore a white dress that reached up to her ankles and was tied around her neck to keep it from falling._

_For some reason, Gray, too, ran toward the blonde, feeling extremely happy. Beside the blonde appeared Lisanna and on her other side, the pink-headed Dragon morphe._

_Gray's excitement grew as he approached them, as if he belonged. All of a sudden, a huge hole swallowed the three of them up and the brunette watched as they fell in a dark fissure, reaching out to him._

"_Lucy! Lisanna!" he called, feeling his chest growing heavier and heavier. He tried to reach out to them; he tried to jump in after them, but a huge ice geyser trapped him and he could do nothing._

"_Gray!" Lucy called. "Gray!"_

"_Lucy!"_

"_Come to me!" she pleaded, "Come to me and save us all!"_

"_Lucy—"_

"_Gray…" Ur's voice was echoing in his head. "What are you doing?"_

_Looking up, Gray saw that Ur was approaching him, smiling a very wicked smile. She closed the fissure and when she did, the white dimension suddenly turned pitch black._

"_Ur… What… What are you doing?" he asked. "They were… They were my…"_

"_Wake up from your delusion, Gray. You can never be like them," she said and smiled even more sinisterly, "Because they're good… And you're _evil_…"_

"_No…" he said and repeated it several times more. "No_!"

"No!" Gray awoke in cold sweat, his hands closed very tightly in a knuckle. His fingers dug through his palm and they bled because of the pressure. Looking around, the ice mage realized it was all just a dream.

The brunette wiped his topless chest with his hand—it was covered in sweat. Then, he massaged his temples; _lately, I've been dreaming about Lucy a lot_. He toward his left to see whether his Bittermug was growing well; it was.

"Had a rough sleep?" Lyon was leaning on Gray's doorframe again, as he usually did. His look showed how amused he was at Gray's condition.

"Lyon, don't you have a room of your own?" Gray pouted and put on a thin white top. "What're you doing here?"

"I could hear you _moaning _from my room," Lyon said smirking maliciously. "Who is this Lucy and what were you two doing in your dreams?"

Gray blushed. Lyon must be thinking that he dreamt that he and Lucy were—_Screw you, Lyon_, he thought. "It's not what you think. It's completely different."

"Oh, but I think it's _exactly _what I think," he confidently argued, "Did you know that dreams are supposed to be hidden and suppressed desires? Like things you want to be and want to happen but can't?"

The brunette's ears rang and he looked at Lyon.

"It's true," Lyon continued, "You may be able to lie to everybody about who you are and _what you want _but you can never lie to yourself… You can never lie in your dreams…"

"I…"

"So," Lyon said and grinned widely. He sat on Gray's couch and urged him to talk, "Who is this girl? Is she _hot_?"

"Shut up, Lyon… And get the heck out of my room…" Gray ordered. He plucked some baby Bittermug leaves and put them in his pockets. Then, he grabbed his coat and stormed out of the room.

* * *

_Maybe the reason why I've been dreaming of Lucy is because of this_, he thought to himself. Gray took a huge bite of the apple in his hands as he watched the blonde hammering on the roof of her new house.

After it had almost been destroyed in the fire two weeks ago, Lucy moved to a spot close to the new village. She had spent the next week making a new home with the help of Lisanna, Mira, their huge brute of a brother and the pink-headed morphe. And since that incident, Gray had been keeping a close watch on her and her actions.

Lisanna called for Lucy to come down from the roof because she had prepared a meal for her and the morphe. The morphe stopped breathing fire on the iron he was welding, took off his darkly tinted eyeglasses and vigorously ate the food in front of them. Gray smiled.

The friends were so warm and close to each other. They seemed very happy that Gray felt his heart flutter, too. He secretly hoped to join them and be part of that team—if only his reputation wasn't too tainted.

"So, what do you think the Full-bastards are planning now, Lucy?" asked the morphe in between bites. Gray's ears suddenly perked up at the sound of his own name and he moved to a closer, but still hidden spot, to hear them clearer.

"I don't know, Natsu," Lucy answered. "For all we know, they would be destroying another town or village. If only we could know why."

"It _is _very strange that there are lands they choose to leave be," commented Lisanna, "I mean, if they wanted to rule over the world, wouldn't it be easier to just destroy and take over everything?"

_True_, Gray thought. Lisanna had a point. But the answer to that question, even he himself could not say. There were things that Ur wouldn't tell him.

"Maybe the villages they're attacking have some sort of specialty? Like _gold _or _iron _or magical energy?" asked Natsu.

"But our village was a gardening village," Lucy said, "It doesn't have anything special aside from fruits and vegetables."

"We should probably infiltrate their castle," Natsu said, punching his palm excitedly, his red, scaly tail wagging. "Then, we could find out a thing or two."

"_Bad idea_," Lisanna argued. "Their castle is heavily guarded with high-level dark fairies and spells. And the Fullbuster family is not a weak family, as you may already know."

"That guy Lucy fought with seemed to be weak, though," Natsu smirked. Gray gritted his teeth at the insult.

"Oh, don't underestimate Gray," the pixie warned, "His greatest strength is in his will."

The brunette actually smiled. Despite being the enemy, Lisanna was being pretty gracious to him.

"Lisanna's right, Natsu," Lucy said, "Had it not been for you, I would be dead now."

_Did she really think I was going to kill her?_ Gray pouted. He wasn't that brutal. He didn't like to get his hands dirty; and he hated the sight of blood.

"But you know," Lisanna interrupted, "Gray has a sort of… _pure _demeanor."

"How can you say that, Lisanna?" Natsu asked. _Yeah, Lisanna. How _can _you say that_? Gray was as surprised as Lucy and Natsu was at the pixie's statement.

"He's unusually friendly and kind to us in comparison to Lyon, Ultear and Ur," she explained, "And he would talk to me about a lot of stuff, asking me about the world out here and the people."

Gray watched each of their faces and it intrigued him. They were all put into deep thought—especially Lucy, who now looked as if she pitied him. His heart was being squeezed at the moment and Gray felt like crying.

"And let's not forget that he was spared by the Deer God," Lisanna said. The image of the man in his dreams suddenly appeared in the ice mage's thoughts. "I'm sure that he wouldn't spare him if he didn't see something good in him."

"I…" Lucy started, "I have something to say. Gray… He actually saved my house from being burned…"

Shocked looks on their faces were evident as Natsu and Lisanna stared at Lucy in disbelief. The ice mage was surprised Lucy had even brought it up in the first place.

"So… He _does _have some good in him…" Natsu said and both the girls agreed, "Man, if only he was on _our _side…"

_On their side_? Gray remembered what Lyon had said earlier that morning and how his dreams were relevant. Could he actually be capable of doing good? Confused, Gray immediately teleported back to their place in deep thought.

"He's been stalking the Celestial Mage and her friends," echoed Lyon's voice in the hallway, "And he's been dreaming about her, too…"

"He's _cavorting _with the enemy!" hissed a female voice that Gray recognized as Ultear's. "This is _unacceptable_!"

The young ice mage had only realized that he was in front of Ur's large mirror door where a conversation was taking place—and it was about _him_.

Gray's curiosity got the best of him and he gathered all the courage he had to try and enter Ur's chamber. Surprisingly enough, he was able to enter flawlessly and silently without alarming anything or anyone.

Ur's chamber was a huge, dark room with a lot of shelves. On them were curious jars with different body parts of humans and creatures on them. Gray even swore he saw a _live goblin eye _in one of them. In addition to these, there were also cages for different prisoners and other experiments. These cages were peculiar, as they were made of ice and preserved those trapped in them.

At the very center of the room was Ur's center table. It was a rectangular bloody mess with straps. There, Lyon and Ultear stood on both sides while Ur stood in front of them at the center. Gray looked up and saw a huge circular figure which looked really familiar, glowing dark purple.

Gray gulped as a sweat trickled down his forehead. If Ur was to find out he was eavesdropping on them, what could happen? Would he be scolded?

"Patience, love," spoke Ur's gentle but dark voice, "He _still _has his uses."

"And when his _purposes _are over?" Ultear asked, malice in her voice.

"Then," Ur said and Gray's body froze, "_His life is, too_."

The boy's eyes widened and he took a careful step back. Trying to be as stealthy as possible, he ran out of the chamber and into his room; scared, worried and _betrayed_.

He ran his hand through his hair and tried to weigh the situation: Ur was going to kill him when his "purposes" are over. And until when was that? He didn't know.

Gray frantically grabbed a huge sack and shoved some of his clothes, spell books and other personal things in it. Then, he grabbed his potted bittermug and teleported to the forest near Lucy's new cottage.

Gray _still _couldn't believe what he heard; and he was scared of what could possibly happen.

_For now I should prepare a place to escape to_, he mused anxiously and approached the nearest and sturdiest tree. He made a hollow in it and placed his stuff in, leaving the bittermug outside, where there was sunlight.

The poor ice mage dropped on his knees with his head gazing up at the sky. He had never been so scared in his whole life! But the good thing was that Ur didn't know that he was aware of their plans to kill him—and that gave him an edge. He would just have to be brave and keep track of Ur's plans; when he feels like it's time to leave, he'll escape.

And hopefully, _just hopefully_, Lucy and the others would accept him in their team.

* * *

**A/N:** So I'm a little lazy to write long author's notes xD And for ALTLF (SIL readers will get this) it will be updated in a few days or so, after my exams probably :) I hope you liked the chapter. REVIEW!

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_


	10. An Inevitable Fate

**The Last Celestial Mage  
**

**Chapter 9 – An Inevitable Fate**

**A/N:** The next chapter is here so... READ! (TOO LAZY)

**WARNING:** This wasn't beta read... We only proofread this...

**Genre:** Romance, Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Hurt and Comfort and Friendship.

**Disclaimer:** _We do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Gray tried to act normally and pretend he didn't know what the others were planning. He still went on Ur's orders and tolerated Lyon's pestering; but he was more careful now. And what was more, he tried to gain Lucy's trust.

_Lucy Heartfilia: I want to join you and your team. I am willing to help. Gray Fullbuster._

Gray rolled the small piece of paper, scattered some special dust on the fireplace and burned his message, hoping Lucy would get it in time. Although not the fastest and most reliable of communications, flame mail was the hardest to intercept—even for Ur—so it was the safest way to contact the celestial mage.

The brunette paced back and forth in his room. He was preparing himself mentally for the radical changes that were bound to happen. Hopefully, he was prepared for it and that he would live through it.

* * *

When Lucy noticed the crackling of the fire in her new fireplace, she knew something was up. She noticed the note floating in the fire and immediately realized that a flame message was being addressed to her.

Very carefully, she took it and dusted off the flames on it. Then, she opened and read the short note in one quick glance.

"_What_?!" she almost found it laughable that the Full-bastard would tell her something like that. _Almost_. But the fact that he sent his message through flame mail was suspicious and Lucy couldn't figure out why.

_It's another one of his tricks_, she said to herself. He's trying to gain my trust because he thinks it's fun.

Then, her conversation with Lisanna and Natsu flashed in her mind. _What if the Deer God spared him because he could help me_? Lucy bit her lip. If it was true then she would find it _very _hard to get along with him—she _still _didn't trust him.

* * *

Lucy's ears perked and she moved silently through the trees, her arrow pulled against the bow as she held it down. She narrowed her eyes and raised her bow, aiming to attack. The string pressed against her lips and she exhaled silently.

Then she shrieked.

The deer perked its ears and ran away from the noise. Lucy growled as she lost her prey, swiftly turning around to glare at Gray.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Lucy hissed, grabbing another arrow from her quiver and shooting it at Gray. The arrow passed over his cheek and landed on the tree behind him.

"Sorry! I just wanted to scare you," the brunette said. He smirked, "You have a bad aim."

"I missed on purpose!" Lucy hissed and turned around, stomping furiously away from the brunette.

"Wait!" Gray stared at Lucy's retreating back and chuckled silently, grabbing a few Bittermug leaves from his pocket. He popped one in his mouth and sucked it before munching on it, discreetly following Lucy who walked silently through the woods, her bow prepared for a strike.

Lucy's ears perked as she heard another ruffle. Slightly pulling on the string harder, she ran.

Gray's eyes widened and quickly threw all the leaves in his mouth, running after Lucy. The blonde ran very fast, in which he couldn't understand why. Her feet were light and quiet, no unnecessary noise.

Gray followed after the blonde and nearly bumped into her as she suddenly stopped. Her arms lay limp to her side and then unknowingly, she clenched her fists. The brunette looked up and found himself sweating at the sight.

"Shit."

Lucy stared angrily at the field before her. Another village was being attacked by dark fairies. Villagers were running around, screaming and at the same time, trying to fight. Children quivered under the mischievous grins of the fairies. Blood was splattered everywhere and at every splatter, Lucy's rage grew bigger and scarier.

"L-Lucy, I didn't know about this—" Gray stopped halfway as soon as he noticed Lucy had suddenly disappeared.

The sound of a fairy screaming made Gray look up once again. His eyes widened and he stepped back in shock.

A fiery yell thundered in his ears as Lucy jumped in the air, her sword drawn out and a spark of lightning dancing around her forearm and hand. Her bow was tucked in her quiver, not needed for now. She sliced off the head of a dark fairy and electrocuted another with her other hand and bent backwards as a dragon hybrid roared fire at her face.

Gray watched as the lightning dancing around Lucy's forearm disappeared and was replaced by water. The hybrid's eyes widened and scrambled away from the blonde.

Lucy glared at the hybrid and was about to hit it with water when its wings suddenly froze and was coated with ice.

She whipped her head to the side to find Gray leaning against the tree by the cliff, his hand stretched out as he froze the hybrid's wings. Her eyebrows narrowed in confusion and she gave him a pained look, "Why are you helping me? Whose side are you really on?"

Gray looked at her and his smirk disappeared. "Why? Shouldn't you be happy that I'm helping you?" he asked and gave her a hard stare. "I want to talk…"

The blonde gritted her teeth and stretched her hand out at the hybrid as well. The wings cracked and broke as the water slammed against its wings. The hybrid's eyes widened and it screamed as it fell. "No! I'm not! I don't know if you're doing this just to gain my trust or not!" she yelled and realized that she lost control of the air around her.

Her body flipped as she slowly fell with her body upside down. She threw a key with wings on the ring and it flipped, "_I call upon the light of the heavens' aid, release!_"

Angel wings sprouted from her back and she pushed her legs, her body flipping once again. She now floated properly as her body was no longer upside down. She glared at Gray who frowned and crossed his arms.

Lucy inserted the sword back in its sheath and drew out her bow. She reached for an arrow and positioned it, pointing at Gray. "Who's side are you on?" she yelled and growled, pulling on the string harder.

Gray stayed silent and he lowered his head.

Lucy clenched her jaw and she released her grip from the string. The arrow whirled against the air and just before it pierced Gray in the face, it froze. The blonde's eyes widened and she narrowed them, jumping a few feet backwards in the air. She knew his answer.

Gray growled and glared at the blonde through his bangs, one hand stretched out. He balled his hand into a fist and the arrow broke.

"I want to talk about my message yesterday," he said in a serious tone.

"I don't want to believe your sudden proposition," Lucy replied, "How do I know that you're not trying to trick me?"

Gray remained silent for a moment before replying, "I don't have evidence except my own words. I'm telling the truth."

"Why are you doing this? Whose side are you on?"

"If it's so hard to gain your trust then I'm back on the dark side."

Lucy smirked, "So be it."

* * *

"_Move_!" Lucy ordered and poked Gray's back with a stick. His hands were tied with a magic-nullifying rope and he was forced to walk ahead of Lucy unarmed.

"Where are we going?" Gray asked.

"To the Deer God's Pond," she answered, "I want to seek answers. I need them."

"Then why am I here?" asked Gray.

"Because my questions are about _you_."

They reached the high wall covered in vines and couldn't help but stare in awe at it. It was still as marvelous as ever no matter how many times they see it.

Snapping out of her trance, Lucy pushed Gray again and he walked through the portal. This still surprised Lucy; the Deer God still saw him pure. The blonde's eyebrows met at the center as she stared at him and passed through herself. Once inside, she untied Gray.

"Newcomer!" yelled a goblin and the magical creatures stared at them. They didn't mind, though, but they remained focused on their purpose for coming. The two walked carefully and silently, making their way toward the small islets on the wide pond.

"Deer God!" Lucy called out politely and looked up at the sky above them. "Please! We need to talk to you!"

"Really? You're trying to make get him to show up by saying _that_?" Gray said, an eyebrow arched up, "You're not being very convincing."

Lucy glared at the brunette and made him stop. All of a sudden, a huge swarm of butterflies with multi-colored wings flew all around them in circles. Amazed, the two adored the flying beauties and watched as they fluttered.

"_Beautiful_," Lucy whispered, out of breath. She realized she had been holding her breath at the sight. She walked backwards until she bumped onto Gray, who was as awed as she was.

Gray turned and so did Lucy; their bodies only a few inches from each other. Both were amazed as they stared at each other's eyes. The girl was the first to blush.

"_Don't be afraid to trust him_," said a voice in her heart, "_Your destiny is intertwined with his; this is an inevitable fate._"

"But… _he's the enemy_," she said out loud and her eyes watering. "He killed my family…!"

"_He didn't_," it said, "_That's what you want to believe to have someone to blame but you know that's not true_."

"I…"

"_Take a leap of faith, Lucy_," it said. "_I see the light breaking out of the clouds_! _I see an end to this darkness_—!"

"Lucy! _Lucy_!"

Gray shook her hard and tried to get her to snap out of her trance. "You okay?"

"Huh?" she exclaimed. When she snapped out, she realized she was face to face with Gray Fullbuster. Flushing, she pushed him aside. "What happened?"

"You suddenly stared blankly into space and you weren't responding," he explained and followed after her as she walked away, puzzled. "I was starting to think you got possessed so I shook you."

"We're leaving," she said angrily and walked away, her head still pondering on the conversation.

"But what about your questions that needed answering?" Gray asked, "You're not curious anymore?"

Lucy only gritted her teeth. Somehow, her questions were answered; but these answers were unacceptable still. She knew the Deer God had shown her a vision—but she didn't want to believe it just yet. She was still too mad at the Fullbusters to let go of that grudge just like that.

"And what about my proposition?"

Lucy stopped and faced the ice mage who was now sternly looking at her.

"You said you wanted to help?" she asked Gray sternly.

"In any way possible," he bravely answered.

"Then prove to me that you've changed," she said, "Prove to me that you're capable of doing good."

* * *

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_


	11. The Truth

**The Last Celestial Mage**

**Chapter 10 – The Truth**

**A/N:** A little short but better than nothing. Thank you** FlamesOfDeath017** for the beta read chapter. I like it :D

**Genre:** Romance, Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Hurt and Comfort and Friendship.

**Disclaimer:** _We do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Natsu landed with a soft '_thud!_' on the ground. He then, folded his scarlet wings and nodded at Lucy, her arms crossed and eyebrows meeting.

The Dragon morphe cocked his head to the side with a look of defeat, "He's right. It looked like a half-finished mandala."

"I told you… I was telling the truth," Gray said. Gaining their trust was still a bit hard, especially when Lucy was mad at him for being a Fullbuster, Natsu was being _unfriendly _to him because of what they did to the fairies and Lisanna was being less sociable. "Believe me now?"

"What do they plan to do with it?" Lucy asked him, holding a dagger closely to his neck. "And how do you think they'll be able to use it? Only celestial mages can use a mandala."

Gray bravely closed the distance between the dagger's blade and his neck, pressing them together. "If I knew, I would tell you… _Honest_…"

"Lucy, don't be too hot-headed," Lisanna pleaded and made Lucy lower her dagger. She looked at Gray with worried eyes and said. "You said Lyon was following your every move?"

Gray nodded.

"Then how do we know that he's not watching us right now?" Lucy yelled and drew out her sword.

"Don't be too paranoid, Lucy." Natsu said, "Now that I'm aware that somebody is watching us, I'll be able to smell them." He put a hand on the blonde's shoulder, urging her to calm down. The blonde only shoved his hand away and started to walk.

"Where are you going?" asked Gray.

"Home," she replied bitterly. "I'm going to do some research on non-celestial mages being able to use celestial magic. _Come on, Natsu, Lisanna_."

The morphe lazily followed, not even bothering to say goodbye to Gray. Lisanna, on the other hand, placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, they're just not used to you yet." she comforted.

"And _you _are?" the brunette asked, feeling happy that she was trying to befriend him.

"I'm trying," she said with gentle eyes, "For what it's worth, Gray, I know you're capable of doing well."

Gray blushed at the remark and smiled, "Thank you…"

Lisanna nodded and bid him farewell. Gray was only too glad to tell her, "Goodbye," before teleporting back to his room, facing the window.

"Where were _you _from?" Lyon's voice called out, "You've been going out a lot lately."

"It's none of your business." he sighed and faced Lyon. "Now _please _get out. I need some privacy."

"Were you meeting Lucy?" the gray-haired ice mage said as he started to walk away. "When are you going to introduce me to her?"

Gray's hands balled into fists and he tried to keep himself from punching Lyon. "I said it's none of your business."

"Fine, fine." Lyon said, "Juest make sure you do your job… _Or you'll lose your life_."

Fear struck Gray as Lyon closed the door behind him. Whatever they were planning to do, he had to find out—_fast_. It may only be a matter of time until he loses all of his use and they dispose of him. And Lucy, not trusting him was _not _helping.

* * *

Lucy sighed and massaged her temples as she researched on non-celestial mages using celestial magic but so far, she received no information on whatsoever. She sighed and closed the tenth book that she had been reading. This was the only book left and she still didn't find out anything, for now. Perhaps Gray would be of use—

Lucy grimaced.

"_Why should I be thinking of him when I have to focus on defeating them,"_ she thought and leaned back on her chair. She ran a hand through her hair and released a tired sigh, "I'll just take a quick nap then. Who knows, maybe in my dream I'll find a solution."

She simply shrugged and stood up from her chair to lie down on her bed. She closed her eyes and after a few minutes, she had fallen asleep.

"_It's not what you think!"_

_A furious woman with short raven hair glared at the blonde woman and hissed. "Shut up! I don't believe you! I caught you kissing him! You two cheated on me!" she shrieked and clenched her fists in anger. "Are you betraying me because I'm the only brunette in the Celestial family? Is that it? Tell me!" she yelled and the blonde flinched._

_A woman stepped forward, placing an arm on the raven-haired lady, "Ul, you know that that's not the reason. We treat you like family."_

"_Shut up, Layla!" The woman named Ul growled, glaring at Layla who frowned at her behavior. The brunette eyed a man and a woman who were staring at her in confusion. "I saw what you did! You were kissing her!" She yelled, pointing a finger at the man. "You're a lying, sick bastard!"_

"_Ul, I wasn't kissing her," The man said, his frown deepening. "I was asking her about what to give you for your birthday. Apparently, I was whispering in her ears. Maybe you assumed that I kissed her," He explained, staring at the raven-haired woman who could only clutch her hair, eyes wide. She was currently staring at the ground, somewhat trembling._

"_I… I don't believe you! You're all lying to me!"_

_Layla reached forward to touch Ul's shoulder, "I'm your friend—"_

"_Don't touch me!" Ul screamed, slapping the blonde's hand away. She stepped back and her eyes widened even more, "Y-You… You all betrayed me! Why should I believe you?"_

_Layla frowned and Ul covered her ears._

"_Get away from me!"_

Lucy awoke from her sleep with a loud gasp, goose bumps popping all over her body. She ran her fingers through her hair, something clicking in her mind. She gasped once again and covered her mouth in shock. "That's… That's it! Ul's a celestial mage just like my mother and she thought she was betrayed so she went to the dark side!"

After gulping a glass full of water, she changed her clothes into her brown loose pants and a white wife beater before exiting her house with her bow and arrow strapped to her back. She had to tell everything to Gray. Lucy paused in her footsteps. "But wait… don't you have to use a human sacrifice for _that_ mandala? Because the biggest mandala is used for summoning…" She whispered _'mandala'_ over and over and her eyes grew wide in fear.

"Oh no… Gray's going to be the sacrifice!" She started running, fear evident in her eyes. She swallowed thickly, "I have to tell him before it's too late!"

* * *

**A/N:** Ohh, I wonder what happens next xD

Drop me a review?

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"You are not meant to cry, you are meant to smile."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Given the Chance, Fragile, Forgotten Memories, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever **and **Going Against The Current.**_


End file.
